


梅林的网友帕丁顿（Merlin's Friend Paddington）

by momosansovino



Series: Normality Is A Paved Road [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Q Wearing Paddington Costume
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林无意中在橘子果酱论坛认识了一个叫帕丁顿的网友……</p><p>Merlin, High-end combat commander of Kingsman, met a friend on one of the BBS that shares marmalade recipe<br/>Q, MI6's quartermaster, is socially awkward AKA light sociophobia in real life however very talktive on the internet.<br/>Q will wear paddington bear costume. (ok We all know Ben Whishaw did the Paddington voice right)<br/>The new Arthur of Kingsman is Mycroft Holmes. (I just have to make crossover reference)</p><p>  <a href="http://www.mtslash.org/thread-178106-1-1.html">link back to mtslash《梅林的网友帕丁顿》</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 话不投机

*

枯燥乏味的会议从十一点多一直持续到了下午茶时分，首要原因是Kingsman的参会人迟到了，于是M更变本加厉与亚瑟针锋相对，如条追着海豚不放的虎鲸。一点钟的时候钱小姐给他们端来了三明治和蔬菜色拉。三明治有多口味可以选择（吞拿鱼，土耳其火腿与素食），这对只有六人参加的会议来说是丰盛了一点，但M先生礼数从来过分周到，况且六处情报局是他的地盘，他岂有怠慢客人的道理？他在意大利的度过的两个月“外勤”不仅巩固了他在主题外兜圈子的喜好，更使他沾染上了饭后饮用咖啡的惰习。

梅林倒是乐得逢迎M的趣味，咖啡爱好者从来不会拒绝免费的咖啡，这使他的小腿在桌子底下挨了亚瑟好几个伞棍，后者不怀好意地询问起M咖啡的产地，价格种种，言语之下无不暗示六处做事偷鸡摸狗浪费纳税人的血汗。

当M挥挥手巧妙地拂走空气里的恶意，反而适时的炫耀起自己在咖啡豆品种上的研究时，亚瑟终是又忍不住打断他：“M先生，你让我想起了在牛津的大学时光。”两个内阁大臣发出了愉悦得笑声，丝毫没有嗅出亚瑟言语间的讽刺意味。M冲梅林眨眨眼，清了清嗓子，将话题行云流水地拉回了手中白纸黑字的条款上。

梅林在来之前就对今天将会接踵而至各种尴尬场面做足了心理准备，毕竟前一次会议结束时画上完美的句号反倒像抹不去的污点，前前次和前前前次也同样。手握特权的贵族统治在这个国家根深蒂固，其任性程度和英格兰的历史一样深厚。在六处情报局挖出这个深藏于母亲子宫里同胞兄弟，并震惊于其蓬勃的长势，自相残杀的苗头就一刻也没有停止过，然而妄图弑亲的计划无一不胎死腹中，这也是亚瑟总是表现得洋洋得意的一个原因。他和M在一年三次的联合会议上讨论着同行业合作与共同进步，而背后却穷尽其能互相挖墙脚，争相着用业绩证明国企与私企哪个前途更光明，并在议会上用见不得光的手段给对方的提案泼冷水。

咖啡带来的兴奋感很快在亚瑟漫不经心提起IRA在英格兰北部的秘密活动后烟消云散，因为M瞬间沉下了脸，如同被一盆冷水浇醒的斗鸡般跳了起来。

童心未泯也要有个限度，新任亚瑟在挑衅方面手段简直是登峰造极，他的讲话方式和他那贴身裁剪得西装一样一板一眼。梅林一手撑着光头，另一只手转着笔。他期望会议能早早结束，而这个期望在话题一再跑偏以后成为了泡影。他希望在他回去的时候埃格西能在自觉地继续训练，而不是在完成今天的既定额度后抱着JB和洛克希玩飞行棋，不然他一定会忍不住罚小伙子去操场上跑到站不起来。

梅林恨透了迂回战术。加雷斯马洛里常年浸淫官场所沾染的恶习使他若能用一句话来回应，绝对不会用一个单词。他永远不会说直接说不，相反会用劝导的语气表示：“我私以为你满口胡话，先生。”他咬着舌头强调“先生”两字，仿佛这就是他礼数的分身。而加雷斯马洛里所要面对的问题是，在他还被关在IRA的黑牢里，等着不知何日才会到来的赎身契时，新任亚瑟已经稳坐MI5头把交椅了。

和梅林的焦躁情绪相反，坐在他左手边的MI6军需官显然没有因为台面上的鸡飞狗跳而受到丝毫影响。

Q几乎没有把眼睛从面前迷你笔电的键盘上移开，也根本没有翻开会议开始时M递过来的文件夹。年轻人那狭长的蓝眼睛偶尔锐利地扫向M，只因为后者突然抬高了和亚瑟争论的声音。同为军需处长官，Q几乎不对任何议题发表意见，梅林之后才从亚瑟那里得到对Q“与人直接交流有障碍”的侧评，在Q多次导致会议上尴尬冷场后，M就将他的任务改成了会议后上交争对会议内容的意见报告书。但Q敲击键盘的频率显然和打字记录会议内容毫不相关，梅林毫不怀疑如果他真的在认真记录的话，一定一次会议就能敲坏一个键盘。

百无聊赖之下他几次探头试图窥看Q在做什么分身不得的要事，同时他后悔自己没有也带一个笔电来消磨时间。然而Q的显示屏显然贴了一层防护膜，从梅林这个角度根本什么也看不到。

“若M先生觉得自己出面管事不方便的话，Kingsman倒愿意替他照顾照顾他的IRA老朋友们。”亚瑟圆滑的声音伴随着M抗议地咕哝。梅林翻了翻手中的文件，还有一页条目没有涉及，咖啡的余韵残留在他的齿间，这让他感到口干舌燥。在他看来，到底是MI6来处理IRA的暴乱，还是Kingsman来处理IRA的暴乱并无多大区别，他会很乐意地接下这个任务，兢兢业业搜集情报，然后选择加拉哈德，或者兰斯洛特，或者别的骑士去执行……或者MI6接下任务，很显然这样敏感的任务M会派出00阶级的特工，毫无疑问会搭配Q做指挥。这样的话梅林会指挥Kingsman的其他任务……任务有这么多，任务永远做不完，为何亚瑟非要揪住一个不放，只因为想要M难堪么？

梅林悄悄撸下了手腕上的手表。

“几点了？”在若无其事地浏览了几分钟手里的文件（一个字也没有看进去）后他侧头问Q。

年轻人过了几秒才把目光从屏幕上移开，像是在对梅林的问题进行反刍。他洞悉一切的蓝眼睛飞速瞟了一眼梅林，之后就落在梅林的手腕上。

“四点零七分三十五秒二百五十毫秒。”Q轻声说，将目光重新移回电脑。

梅林咽了咽口水，努力不让自己笑出声。

 

*

会议结束终于在五点结束，因为内阁大臣在七点半要去和首相吃饭。亚瑟和M握手言和，表示会在明日进一步敲定余下细节。梅林匆匆将文件塞进包里然后就大步朝电梯冲去，刚跨进去就发现Q不知何时已经抱着电脑先他一步“等”在里面了。

梅林按了1，然后狠狠敲了敲关门按钮。他在电梯门合上后长舒了一口气，并感到Q责备的目光追随着他的手指，于是尴尬地解释道：“我需要呼吸几口不同的空气，与疯狂的情报和安全委员会人员共处一室能把疯子逼疯，他们就知道动嘴皮子……简直不能更感谢内阁大臣，三明治并没能十分果腹不是吗……”他的话语断在空气里，“对不起，你要去几楼？”

Q垂下眼睛。电梯的数字跳到18，他伸出纤长的手指按了6。

气氛万分微妙，梅林挠了挠光头试图打破沉默：“你是直接回支部吗？”在得不到回应后他提议道：“要不要一起去吃晚饭？MI6的餐厅在……8楼吗？”他自问自答起来，“我记得是8楼。”讲完一堆话后梅林恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

电梯的数字跳到了9，梅林不敢按8，于是眼睁睁看着数字跳到了8，然后跳到了7，然后Q扶了扶眼镜，终于抬起头，他的瞳仁缩成了一个不安的黑点。年轻人讲话时声音里有一根弦在紧张得发抖：“你可以把手表从裤子口袋里拿出来了，梅林先生。”

叮的一声电梯门温柔地开了。还未等梅林做出任何羞愧或者厚脸皮的反应，Q就像是被人从后面挥了一鞭子似的跌出电梯。“晚安，梅林先生。”军需官微微倾了倾身子。

“晚，晚安。”梅林结巴道。

Q点点头。电梯门又叮地合上了。梅林脚下一沉，感觉自己再次飘了起来。

 

*

他坐在车里等了半小时，亚瑟才姗姗来迟，并抱怨为何梅林不等他。梅林发动了车子，下班高峰街上车流攒动，他们花了两个多小时才开回位于鲁特姆公园的Kingsman大宅。埃格西果然在和洛克希玩飞行棋。梅林检查完训练仪器后在宿舍的监视玻璃外站着看了两分钟，仪器显示今天的训练成果为优良，埃格西是有进步，于是他决定明天让所有人都多跑两圈。

他一个人在餐厅吃了晚饭，哈利哈特出勤的时候他永远得一个人吃晚饭，就算哈利哈特不出勤，后者也会抱怨吃厌了Kingsman的伙食而选择在自己家烧饭，梅林并不能常得空去吃。好在今天吃上晚饭的时间并不算太晚。饭后，梅林坐在控制室里独自整理资料。十点多的时候他登入了另一个加密的电脑账号，IP地址随即替换。他打开网页，三秒后橙色的论坛页面加载完毕，在线聊天器自动登录。

—— [魔法师的权杖]进入私人聊天室。

 

帕丁顿在线。

“今天的工作终于结束了。”

“魔法师可以犒赏自己一罐橘子酱。”三秒后帕丁顿回复道。


	2. 我无别处可去

*

有那么一瞬间他无法确定自己是不是该回到梦里的现实中去，还是该从现实中清醒过来。最后他深吸一口气，勉强兜住了一路往深渊里坠落下去的心脏。

梅林关掉闹铃躺在床上，沉静在震惊的情绪里。昨晚的梦如烈日下粘在他身前的影子般清晰，以至于他一闭眼就能看见小棕熊惊慌失措的圆眼睛。他侧了侧脑袋，肩膀上小动物的重量已经消失了大半，这却使他喘不过气。僵直的左手臂因为侧睡而被压的麻木不仁，仿佛是具风干的标本，而小棕熊皮毛的柔软触感却停留在他的指尖，挠得他掌心每一滴血液都灼热滚烫。动物标本制作人的工具包被狠狠摔在桌上，月光磨亮了明晃晃的刀尖。

梅林感到强烈的后悔。

 

“如果你现在抬头看星空的话，能看到我吗？”

电脑的信息框在闪动。梅林猛地直起身子。昨晚帕丁顿在他躺下之后又回复了他一条。

“早安帕丁顿。” 梅林一边揉眼一边敲键盘，齿间仿佛是嚼碎了一嘴的苦杏仁，麻木又干渴。他思考着帕丁顿的话，又接着补道，“如果今天工作不多的话，晚上我会试试看。”

清晨稀薄的日光如烟雾般盘旋在空气中。帕丁顿，梦是一片渐行渐远的孤舟。梅林将头埋进掌心。

“早安魔法师。”消息框突然抖动起来，帕丁顿像是早就等在那里了，“有做好梦吗？”

……但是从屋顶上跌下去的不是他。

“很遗憾，没有。”梅林将眼镜扶正，他瞥了一眼手表，然后弯下腰迅速敲道。

“关于什么？”和梅林不同的是帕丁顿似乎永远挂在网上。

“有一头小棕熊。”

小熊戴着红帽子穿着蓝外套，过分有礼的态度令他吃惊，尽管它将Kingsman的指挥室弄得一团糟，可梅林一点也不在乎，他没有像责罚犯错的埃格西一样责罚它……或许他根本就没意识到小棕熊把指挥室弄得一团糟。谁会在乎呢！

“小棕熊追着你跑吗？”

“当然不是，不然我可是会用魔杖干掉他的。”梅林眯起了绿眼睛，挥了挥手臂。动作十分傻气，想到帕丁顿根本看不到，他赶忙停止了动作。

“那头小棕熊也吃橘子果酱吗？”帕丁顿追问。

梅林又看了一眼手表。必须要去洗漱了，他的记事板上列了十五项今天待完成的事项。梅林从来不会，也不能把工作拖到明天。“晚上再聊。”他飞速敲道。

—— [魔法师的权杖]退出私人聊天室。

账号切换，眨眼间Kingsman的待机金字标识就从漆黑的显示屏里浮了上来。梅林合上笔电将它放进床头的抽屉，如同戒烟之人连看一眼烟盒都害怕复吸，他没有再给帕丁顿回复的机会。但帕丁顿毫无疑问缓解了一点他沉重的心情：他在现实里，没有错。

现实里不用担心会说话的熊。

梅林去洗漱的时候边走边哼起了《我这颗苍老的心（弱点是你）》。

 

Always with half a kiss

（总是用半个吻）

You remind me of what I miss

（让我想起了我错过的东西）

Though I try to control myself

（尽管我尽力克制自己）

Like a fool I start grinnin' 'cause my head starts spinnin' 'cause I

（像个傻瓜我开始傻笑因为我的心开始旋转因为我——）

 

*

八点钟整，Q已经坐在MI6的指挥台前了。他喜欢提早一小时到支部的理由不是因为对工作怀有旁人无法企及的热枕，而是若他早早能在指挥台前坐定，就不用在掐表或者迟到时和办公室里已经就位的每一个情报人员点头问好了。那样的交流并无必要，Q谨慎的确保了并无必要的事情绝不出现在他的现实生活里。然而交流是不可避免的……

“先生，人事部的资料我就放在这里了。”情报人员将一叠资料放在Q的手边，后者目不斜视地盯着手边的工作站。情报人员走了两步又回过身。“产品发布会在十点钟。”他添道，“我们的人现在在布置会议室。”

Q相当不情愿地点点头，他的注意力依旧专注于笔电上。等到情报人员的身影从眼角边消失，他才颤巍巍地端起人事部的资料放到面前。他怎么会忘记武器发布会呢？三天前他就开始准备了，一边准备一边自我否认。三天以后他还是完全，没有，准备好。要讲的话早就烂熟于胸，哪怕是七十年后让他回忆起来也能一字不差（他甚至记得从小到大的所有考试试题）监察人员会对他的设计赞不绝口，他会成功拿到下一笔开发经费。

但问题并不出在这里。

Q扶了扶眼睛，试图让自己平静下来，但心脏却被鼓槌敲打得上蹿下跳。当他抱着笔电转身穿过他身后Q支部的办公区时，支部的雇员数量（不超过三十）再一次使他心慌意乱。人。人。人。人。人。是的。先生。你好。先生。人。人。先生。先生。年轻人咬紧牙关，脚不沾地的朝会议室走去，他浓密的棕色卷发摇摇晃晃像一朵在悬崖上找不到着力点的蘑菇。

军情六处的军需处长官又遇上了大危机。

 

*

哈利哈特穿着他的双排扣直纹西装坐在休息室里，他额上的伤疤如拇指甲盖大小的胎记，巧妙地藏在一缕垂下的发丝后面。自从哈利哈特奇迹般的从瓦伦丁事件中死里逃生，他就开始更勤快地往额头上抹祛斑产品，并且每隔几天就会喋喋不休要做一次皮肤替换手术。

埃格西欧文却不是这样想的。“哈特先生。”年轻人不知什么时候开始使用起了敬语，虽然他和哈利哈特现在比从前任何时候都要更亲密，“那是阿瑞斯的幸运之物。我乐意看你像戴战士的徽章一样戴它。”

对于年轻人的坚持和闪闪发亮的眼睛，哈利哈特虽成天抱怨，却也无可奈何。

 

梅林跨进Kingsman巨大的休息室的时候心里还在想着那只小熊和它生死未卜的命运，遗憾的是早餐之后他已经快记不清小棕熊的脸了。

“梅林。”哈利哈特从报纸后面露出两只眼睛，招呼道，“你的宠物如何了？”

“我的宠物？”梅林停住了脚步，见鬼的哈利哈特怎么会知道他的梦？

“是的，你的宝贝小宠物。”哈利哈特抬了抬下巴，露出一抹[你懂我在说什么]的微笑。

然而梅林并不懂。有那么一瞬间梅林以为哈利哈特是看穿了他的心思，这让他的胃莫名地缩了起来，仿佛是遭受了当头一棒。他心里还在琢磨那头小熊。不，不是那头小熊。那样的可能性还不是最糟糕的。最糟糕的是哈利哈特知道他和帕丁顿的事情。 他一点也不想哈利哈特知道帕丁顿，因为哈利哈特知道的话就等同于全Kingsman的人都会知道。梅林想象不出比这更可怕的事情了。

“我的宠物怎么了？”梅林揣着戒心反问道，一边在沙发椅上坐了下来。镇定，他告诉自己，镇定。

“天啦梅林，你总是把你的小发明当成是活的宝贝。这是怎么了？”哈利哈特听出了梅林语气里的敌意，“开发受挫？”

一秒的沉默之后梅林舔了舔发干的嘴唇：“当然没有。”他生硬地回复道，像是在应对上级的视察，“脑加速宽礼帽的开发进程完全落在计划之内。”

他到底在想什么，哈利哈特当然不可能知道帕丁顿，他若要知道早就知道了！况且帕丁顿怎么会是他的宠物呢！

“你从什么时候开始听不出我的画外音了？”哈利哈特不满地抱怨道，啪地合上了报纸。

“或许是因为我昨天听了太多的言外之意，现在耳根需要一点清净。”梅林戳了戳板子，佯装恼怒。

“会议开的如何？”哈利哈特略带同情地问，“听说M差点把亚瑟捆起来吊打，我说过那男人有几分能耐。”

“情理之中，意料之内的悲剧。”梅林开始在板子上写写画画，因为话题成功被转移而由衷松了一口气，“但如果我是你就不会相信小道消息。”

哈利哈特从沙发上支起身子，他倾身凑近梅林，低声问道，“我们拿到清除叛乱军党的任务了吗？我知道亚瑟非常，非常，非常想让M……。”

“不，我们没有。”梅林打断了他，远处楼梯上响起了脚步声，梅林眨眨榛绿色的眼睛，揶揄道，“今天的训练马上开始了，我希望埃格西还有精力多跑三圈。”

“坏日子，梅林。坏日子。”哈利哈特倒回沙发里，用他字正腔圆的英音避重就轻地强调道，“我建议，这两天若不想剥头皮的话，一定不要去找亚瑟闲谈。”

 

*

任何一个圈外人看来，Q迄今为止的三十年人生都是一场令人咂舌的传奇。从默默无名的高中冒出来的奇小子，出生与父母皆不详的牛津双优生，计算机工程的双修奇才。他同级充满遗憾地称他为卷毛呆子，因为开学还没一天大家就都意识到Q的社交能力几乎为零。

年轻人的镜片后面藏着一双温柔的蓝眼睛，穿着干净整洁，然而大多数时候都面无表情，举止僵硬且不自然。在旁人的关注点突然上身时，在场的所有同级和教授都能感受到他将注意力从[私人]切换到[所有人]时的艰难。在鲜有不得不发言的场合，他讲话磕磕绊绊，方式令人尴尬，尴尬到大部分人瞬间就对他心生同情。

尽管这样，所有人都知道Q，所有人都他妈知道Q。

然后在入学第二年，毗邻学院的历史科系院长通过Q所在学院的工程学院的院长联系上了他计算机导论的教授，然后他的教授在下课后拦下了一听导师叫他名字就赶忙仓皇而逃的年轻人。考虑到某些在教员间众所周知的潜规则，并且他教授心里完全清楚这样大费周章的召唤是为了何事——当然Q有自己选择的权利，除了完全规避。于是在众目睽睽之下他的教授亲自护送他，将他送去了彭布洛克学院历史系院长的办公室。

 

后半段午休时分，街上喧闹的人声已经被沸腾的阳光浇灭了大半，再经过阁楼窄小木窗的过滤之后已经几乎轻不可闻。空气的重量和环绕屋子的内嵌式书柜里堆满的书本等重，书柜都装着铁链，链子后面锁着除了狂热派之外谁也没兴趣翻阅的典籍。

在被邀请坐下后Q将手放在膝盖上，一会儿后它们像含羞草似的蜷了起来。

历史科院长坐在相隔不远的另一只老式的皮革质沙发椅里。“午安啊，Q。”在观察了年轻人一会儿后他开口。他估摸五十岁左右的年纪，穿着一件浆得笔挺的白衬衫。Q在进门的那一刻，赶在院长伏案书写还没抬头，两人视线未有相交之前就赶忙花了三秒对面前的人进行了快速分析。但如今在老人犀利的目光下，他几乎不敢抬头。

“午，午安。”Q嘟囔道，努力挤出一个笑容。

“你的社交生活还令你满意吗？”

“我想是的，先生。”Q没有社交生活。他不参加集会，不参加聚会，不去酒吧活动，基本不在小组活动上发表意见，分组研究的同伴发现和他合作是一场噩梦，或说想要跟上他的脚步万分困难。

“确实如此吗？”历史科系的院长点点头，轻松的伸长了双腿。追问令Q难过起来，视线里无法忽略的牛津鞋入侵了他惯常和别人划清的私人领地，他不安地眨巴着蓝眼睛，不知该把手往哪里放。领地入侵，Q十分怀疑院长是故意的。

一阵沉默。

“我有一个能解决你现在问题的提议。”院长突然站起身，“你喝茶吗？”

他的动作显然吓到了Q。年轻人用几乎无法察觉的幅度摇了摇头，然后在院长目光的驱赶下又赶忙改口：“我想我喝吧。”

“你想你喝？”院长发出一声闷笑。这是什么可笑的回答？在他看来招纳易如反掌，他不需要任何技巧就能将面前的年轻人变成[他们的人]。如果六处的老Q博士需要一个学徒的话，他很乐意把“自己的”学生送给他。

但他错了，Q完全知道他在说什么。他在从教室穿过操场，再穿过两条街，三座拱门，和一座经过现代改良的老式电梯进入这间办公室的十分钟步行路程里已经完全想好了。接受这件工作意味着他不用再在毕业之前之后疯狂投简历，不用在校内招聘交流会上坐蓐针毡，不用思考如何应对面试，经历面试的煎熬。他能跳过这一切步骤，哪怕现在就开工他也愿意。

情报人员以寡言著称。说实话，他认为这是一桩值得的交易。

他在幼年并没有被诊断为选择性缄默症，长大成人之后也有幸没有熬成阿斯伯格患者。刚开始的时候Q和所有人一样认定自己只是沉默与害羞，因为“Socially Awkward”这个单词毕竟也只是最近才在网上流行起来的。

他并没有觉得这个单词冒犯了他，毕竟在网上，Q是一个完全不同的人。

 


	3. MARMALADE

*  
如果没有“如果”的话，故事就不会开始。如果没有人知道帕丁顿的话，那帕丁顿也不算真正意义上的存在。毕竟，事物确切存在的证据是由知晓这件事物存在的另一件事物而决定的，哪怕不是白纸黑字的证据，也至少要有独家的记忆，不然怎么会有那么多人争论外星生物是否存在呢？  
那一天，梅林回想，如果那天他没有像以往那样耍小聪明的话……那他也不会遇见帕丁顿。在此之前，梅林从未有过秘密。  
事实是，那天晚上梅林心情并不愉快，哈利哈特故意递给他一杯过浓的咖啡，虽然他打定主意要拖延，但还是借着咖啡因的效力在一小时之内干完了当晚的工作，之后他耷拉着脸，花了三个小时埋首Kingsman的藏书室，也没能确定下来自己到底要在两天后名为“彭斯特蒙节”的集体聚餐上展示什么厨艺。彭斯特蒙是开在春末夏初的紫色野花，在鲁特姆公园无人涉足的山坡上疯长，一到春末就仿佛开了漫山遍野的紫色炮仗。  
带份小菜对哈利哈特来来说一点不难，独居的中年男人，爱好除了收集蝴蝶标本，就是在不出勤的下午一边煮红茶，一边慢条斯理给自己亲自烤制的香芋馅饼画上奶油笑脸。带份小菜对埃格西来说也不难，年轻人还未满十五岁已经会在饿的时候踩着椅子抄起锅铲倒弄煎蛋了。  
但梅林不同，独居的中年男人，早早就对谢顶危机认命，偶尔清闲下来的爱好除了收集星际迷航各种版本的进取号飞船模型，就是给自己打印各种3D小人以及在再生纸上涂涂画画Kingsman的未来武器开发构想，在赖上了Kingsman的餐厅后更是此生都完全没有想过要再踏进厨房。  
上任亚瑟睁一只眼闭一只眼，梅林逃过了十年“彭斯特蒙节”，但这次新上任的亚瑟却特地到指挥室来拜访他，顺便表达了对他的高期望。  
彼时迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯半边重心倚在黑伞上，脸上堆着假笑：“梅林先生，我十分好奇这次你能创造怎样的惊喜。”梅林挠着光头，恨不得在地上挖个洞钻进去，他万分确定迈克罗夫特对他会带来怎样的惊喜其实一点都不感兴趣。  
Kingsman的战斗总指挥官又遇上了大危机。

*  
邦德前脚刚踏入MI6铅灰色的大楼，后脚汽车钥匙上的挂件就突然震动起来。他把车钥匙从口袋里掏出来，随后惊讶地发现上面指甲瓣大小的挂坠（一次在南非执行任务的纪念品）突然变成了一块娇小玲珑的金属飞船模型。  
“我知道你在听。”他对着飞船模型小声咒骂道，“但是我要先去见M。”顿了顿他又添道，“我不知道你把我的挂坠弄哪里去了，但做好准备在我来时还给我。”  
震动停了，然后飞船的引擎突然闪起了蓝光。长。长。短。短。长。短。短。长。电码的意思言简意赅。  
[见我时，交报告。]  
邦德一把将钥匙塞回口袋里，大踏步朝M的办公室走去，在转角处差点把两个情报人员撞飞。  
如果让他评估自己游刃有余训练有素的社交技巧，和Q的第一次见面绝对处于倒数前三。他后来虽惊讶于Q所患的社交障碍的严重性，但对M居然没有提醒他这件事却并不感到惊讶，毫无疑问MI6对两人的见面进行了评估。邦德不清楚Q是否有权限阅读评估结果，他默认Q定会用非正常手段将结果从资料库里盗出来。但就个人而言他一点都不想知道，久经沙场，邦德对经历过的灾难都选择自动遗忘。  
那个他在伦敦国家美术馆见到的年轻人，走路无声无息，坐姿尴尬，讲话时手一直紧张得发抖，但丝毫没有收敛自身锋芒的自觉，仿佛生来就失去了对闸门的自控，在雨季任由山洪倾泻而下。  
“我穿睡衣在喝第一杯伯爵红茶之前，用笔记本电脑能造成的伤害，比你外勤一年所干的都要多。”  
若不是与生俱来的障碍，这辈子Q若改行当律师的话，跟得上他连珠炮般思考速度的同行应是凤毛麟角，邦德心想。  
他不知道Q在见面之前就翻完了邦德在MI6资料库里所有资料，并对任何可能产生的对话与交流做出了线路评估，就像一场白纸黑字的测试，选[是]的话，跳到问题16，[不是]的话，跳回问题13。  
这是一场经过精心策划的对话，Q所要做的就是强迫自己打颤的双腿听话地走到特工身边，微笑，然后说出设计好的开场语。邦德心高气傲，不服管教，99%的可能性会因为年龄轻视他，Q心里盘算，既然这样的话他绝对不能落下风。

*  
三个小时的挖掘之后梅林已经将Kingsman厨艺方面的藏书看了个七七八八，并且做出了“执行起来全部都太过麻烦”的决定，他可以肯定哈利哈特借过几本，因为有些图片看上去异常熟悉——哈利哈特从厨房里端出的热腾腾的食物和菜谱图片长得一模一样。  
他像是一搜搁浅的战舰，一边转椅子，一边烦躁地咬笔杆子，试图回忆自己吃过什么简单的食物。  
或许可以给每个人泡一杯咖啡，梅林绝望地心想，哈利哈特的那杯四倍浓郁。  
十分钟的脑风暴依然没有结果。梅林倾身敲敲电脑。菜谱。一星。  
[107份诱人食谱，初学者必备。]  
[简单快捷的食谱，从此让你的早餐与众不同]  
[电影食谱：料理鼠王以及更多]  
[星球大战食谱：伍基人的饼干和其他银河食谱]  
愚蠢！梅林心想，与其浪费三小时在养生食谱里大海捞针，不如看看伍基人的饼干。  
他滚动鼠标飞速浏览，然后突然停了下来。  
[橘子果酱论坛。帕丁顿教你做MARMALADE]  
橙子色的小玻璃瓶欢天喜地在屏幕上跳起舞来，梅林眯起眼睛，他突然有了一个逃生计划。

*  
“你就不能让它不要响个不停吗，Q。”移动门无声划开，在军需处长官锲而不舍地敦促下，邦德终于出现在了支部。在赋闲的日子里他是支部里捏不走的赖皮常客，但是一等到要交报告，佛祖都请他不来。  
军需处长用眼角飞速扫了他一眼，敲键盘的手没有停。邦德自如地在众目睽睽之下优雅地拉过一张椅子，在Q的旁边坐下，翘起双腿。  
曾经他站在年轻人五英尺内都能让对方脑袋里警铃大作，白眼频率高达十秒一次。然而邦德死皮赖脸，软磨硬泡，锲而不舍，面对石像也能侃侃而谈的本事使他最终在短时间内取得了其他情报人员在半年内都没能取得的成果。Q默认了让邦德坐在身边其实并不会造成火山喷发这样一个事实。  
“这是什么网站？你会做饭？”特工开口，冲着笔电屏幕抬了抬下巴。他口气轻松自容，仿佛准备开始一场就着下午茶西点的愉悦对谈，他对Q在电码里向他索要的东西只字不提。  
Q的睫毛抖动，他慢慢往另一边挪了六英寸，然后稍稍扳过一点笔电的角度，这样邦德就看不见显示屏上的内容了。

*  
帕丁顿的MARMALADE食谱  
总时间：15小时  
准备：15分钟  
待用：12小时  
材料：1 3/4磅橘子，一个柠檬，6杯水，3磅12盎司砂糖，特殊工具：带盖玻璃瓶，漏斗，坩埚，12夸脱锅  
方法：将橘子和柠檬切成薄薄的半月形，去籽，放入不粘锅加水煮沸，不停搅动，从锅子上移开，加入砂糖搅拌至融化，于室温中放置一晚。第二天继续煮沸，之后小火揭开锅盖煨两小时。再中火慢炖30分钟，将泡沫撇去，煮果酱，直到它达到220华氏度的最终温度。如果你想确保果酱已经好了，取一勺放进冰箱冷却（非冷冻）如果凝结并呈现橘色，说明好了。如果仍旧是流体，继续煮，如果变硬，加水。  
最后将marmalade倒入玻璃瓶，盖上盖子。尽早食用！

梅林哼着歌，轻点鼠标建模，半小时后他探手从打印机里拎出一个果酱瓶子。胖墩墩的玻璃瓶身，铝制的盖子，晶莹的橙色的果酱里拌着不多不少十五片半月形橘瓣。梅林用挑剔的目光在灯光下端详了半天，最后露出满意的微笑。  
他的marmalade看上去美极了，唯一的缺点是瓶子打不开，当然也不能吃。但他会确保大家的注意力都集中在哈利哈特将会带来的惊喜上，后者在几个小时前的造访中大发慈悲地向他透露。

*  
“那些美国人根本不知道如何做一份像样的早餐。你记得么，我之前一次在广州执行任务，早茶吃的太多跑起来的时候差点患上肠胃炎。”邦德认为自己讲了一个笑话，自顾自哈哈大笑起来。  
Q当然记得，邦德在那次的报告中再三表示，以后若有在中国执行任务的机会他义不容辞。但是他的热情并没能传达到M那里，Q在复审时将和任务本身无关的，意义不明的句子全部划去了。  
“所以你最喜欢用什么搭配面包？”得不到回应后邦德决定采用问答的形式来将这场聊天强制进行下去。  
出人意料的，军需官这次没有犹豫就给出了明确的答案：“Marmalade。”  
“Marmalade？”  
Q突然将脑袋转了过来，然后认真地点点头。邦德没有漏过他脸上的一丝红晕，这样他十分惊讶。  
“哪种Marmalade？柠檬酱？甜橙子？”双零特工兴奋起来，追问道。他想要知道更多有关marmalade的事情。但军需官早就看穿了他的伎俩，不等邦德表示抗议就伸出了手。007尴尬地咳嗽了一声。Q没有将手收回去。  
然后在Q锐利的目光下007漏出一抹讨好的笑容：“它在水坝里被搅成碎片了。”  
Q吸了吸鼻子，稍有红晕的脸颊顿时恢复成了一张无表情的白纸，他的蓝眼睛凝视着邦德，讲话的声音居高临下，像是在委曲求全：“我原准备向你介绍marmalade的美妙的，现在我打消了这个主意。”  
邦德发誓他很久，很久，很久没有听Q说这么长一段话了。  
“我的挂坠去哪里了？”特工追问，想要扳回劣势，“不还我就别想要报告。”  
Q停下手中的动作，拉开手边的抽屉，然后把一个小小的木质的挂坠推到邦德面前。  
“什么？！”邦德从口袋里掏出了车钥匙，飞船不见了，取代而之的是和桌上一模一样的挂件，“这是怎么回事，它会变？”  
“新技术。”Q言简意赅，又伸出了手。

*  
哈利哈特的作品取得了巨大的成功，连洛克希都说早知道她就不带红酒牛肉来了。当然最高兴的就是埃格西，他向乐意听他讲话的任何一个人赞美哈利哈特无所不能，这一切都在意料之中。珀西瓦尔很抱歉地和梅林说，他们可以在明早享用梅林的果酱。梅林脸上挂着谦逊的微笑，在活动进行到一半时就偷偷把玻璃瓶藏进了自己的口袋里。  
梅林热爱自己捣鼓出的所有模型，技术发展至今，任何表面设计已经可以毫无障碍的被直接打印出来。玻璃。塑料。各类金属。纸。沙粒。他可以用任何材料做武器的打样。不单单这样，大理石花纹在用高清图片打印到石头后，普通人根本无从辨别真假。只要不脱鞋，打印在纸上地毯花样就能以假乱真……就像用不真实来塑造真实，用梦境来替换现实。  
夜深人静，梅林端详着手里玻璃瓶，然后决定玩个游戏。

一周后梅林记起自己的杰作。他抱着板子边走边敲打，很快就登录了橘子果酱论坛，毫不意外，他发的果酱图片收到了二十多个赞。“看上去太棒了，伙计！”“真是太可爱了！可以问问玻璃瓶是哪里买的吗？”“我已经做了五次了，可是手比较笨到现在还没做出很完美的marmalade，一次就成功那真是恭喜老兄了！”  
梅林十分得意：科学技术是网骗的不二后盾。他正要关掉网页，突然消息框亮了。  
[您有一条私信]  
梅林点开后一个踉跄，差点从楼梯上滑下去。  
[帕丁顿对您说：]  
“用3D打印来糊弄人是不对的，魔法师先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果酱制作来自： http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/annas-orange-marmalade-recipe.html


	4. 你是另一个我

*

亚瑟在秘书长举办的的募捐会上直勾勾“撞上”M。如果梅林手上有一份活点地图的话——像巫师小说里写的那样——他一定会在三个房间外就神不知鬼不觉的找借口将亚瑟绑架去阳台，哪怕是用欣赏欣赏月色这样的拙劣借口，哪怕这意味着要献出自己和迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯单独进行五分钟的交心谈话。

但这总胜过看着亚瑟和M在堆成金字塔般的香槟酒杯前“交心”，那场面犹如一颗人头大小的小行星撕破大气层，伴着募捐会花鸟鱼雀的窃窃私语和水晶吊灯折射出的炫目火花，具体落点不可预测。

“在这里遇见你真是太意外了，M。”笑容在迈克罗夫特脸上摇摇欲坠，“我更意外的是情报局能在募捐会上派上什么用长，众所周知，六处是出了名的阿斯顿马丁及其他名贵物品的销毁场。”

梅林痛恨西装与假面舞会之间不可分割的联系，换句话说，亚瑟会欣然戴上埃及艳后的面具，只要能看M输掉一场博弈。他注意到他的长官根本没有烦神去和站在M后面的军需官打招呼，后者也没有做好与任何人打招呼的准备。Q对小行星即将在地球上撞出一个巨坑的未来一无所知，他看上去处于一种完全的震惊和不知所措里，如果地上有洞，他一定已经钻进去了。梅林不清楚为何M会把Q带到鱼龙混杂的募捐会上来，考虑到Q声名在外——军需官和他一样对社交无可奈何，但如果说梅林能收起情绪扮演好自己的角色，Q却不能。年轻人看上去像一只被投进海洋球里的玩具熊，就快要窒息了。

“亚瑟！多么令人惊喜！之前我在想，如果只有在去造访白金汉宫时才能向你问好，那多令人遗憾，不不，你知道我从来不喜欢第欧根尼俱乐部和它古怪的规矩。”M说，挺直了脊背，他矮亚瑟半个头，“虽然用禁止闲谈来约束‘情报’行为在我看来并不是一方良药，但我祝愿你的实验能有所突破。”

迈克罗夫特想要接话，但M没有给他机会：“然而更令我惊喜的是Kingsman的办事效率。如果贵机构花了半年还没有确定下来到底要不要让你转正，我实在不得不为帝国担心起我这兄弟在情报处理上的速度，请容许我直白的说，女王陛下可担不起这样的不紧不慢。”他停了停，满意地欣赏起亚瑟脸上的表情，“所以在此之前，迈克罗夫特，我建议你不要自行去掉‘代任’两字。”

梅林感觉到凉意像蛇一样蹿了从他脚心蹿上去，如果他的腿还利索的话，他一定会撒腿就跑。

“嗨，Q。”他的身体在他脑袋转过来之前先做出了反应，“想要喝一杯吗？”

军需官的蓝眼睛落到梅林身上，然后眯了起来。

‘代任’亚瑟抓住了这个机会，笑意在迈克罗夫特的脸上开出了无数朵花，他热心的建议道：“说的没错，梅林。你带新生儿好好转转，让我和M好好聊聊成年人的事。”伞尖巧妙的拐过来敲了敲梅林的小腿，后者如突然被解除了魔法般向前踉跄了一步。“情报局头头和军需官大驾光临募捐会，有只小鸟告诉我事情并不普通。”迈克罗夫特圆滑地说。

“我并不认为我能向你透露更多。”M幽幽地强调。

梅林没有再犹豫，他伸手揽过Q，然后迅速消失在了堆满甜点的银器后。

 

亚瑟和M，他们是摘果实的人。

梅林和Q，他们是种树的人，挥舞着铲子，在不毛之地里开垦出一片绿洲。当梅林还在萨拉特受训专攻情报收集时，就已经掌握一百五十种不同的审讯方法了。

情报搜集，武器设计，战斗指挥。因为种树的人就是那个过程。

然而爆炸笔不会凭空变出来，情报也不会凭空变出来——冷战时期拖垮MI6的巫术计划，比尔海顿和卡拉炮制出的鸡饲料——倒是成了某私企得宠的契机。

尽管梅林热衷制作魔法小玩意儿，但他不是条说坐下就立马坐下的狗，如果有人毫不客气地对他说“下次任务我要求汽车能在紧急情况下飞起来。”他就会非常生气，像只攻击性十足的褐色秃毛梗犬。哈利哈特和他交情匪浅，但是梅林最近发现他也越来越偏向结果，曾经他们还连夜讨论在酒杯夹层里灌注可燃化学药品的可能性，而后哈利哈特虽然依旧和他讨论西装搭配的进化，虽然这个话题梅林并没有表达卓越见解的兴趣，但慢慢的，他强烈建议“把打火机做成爆炸笔的替代品”就像他要求裁缝缝制一件打猎骑装一样理所当然。

“你不能看了几本异想天开的漫画后就来和我说，要是绅士的礼帽能提高思考速度就好了，你为什么不说想要让自己变形呢？”梅林没好气地说，但为了给人台阶他被迫表示“脑加速宽礼帽的开发进程完全落在计划之内。”尽管这样，也并不是所有人都能领情，梅林对此爱莫能助。偶尔埃格西会赞叹一句你是怎么办到的，梅林很乐意讲给他听，但也仅限于此了，因为埃格西给不出任何建设性的意见。

在他遇上帕丁顿前，深夜的孤独令人消极颓废。

帕丁顿不同，帕丁顿理解他。出人意料，但却是事实。

 

*

“你怎么知道那是3D打印的？”可怜的珀西瓦尔还在期待第二天一早梅林的果酱呢，梅林处于好意没有告诉他这是一个骗局。

“我以前给自己打过1：20的3D进取号飞船模型，组装可不容易。”

这他妈在开玩笑吧？！梅林慢慢坐倒在楼梯上。

“小骗子，我相信你能做真正的marmalade，我保证你会喜欢它的味道。”帕丁顿要求，“这周六迷人的下午，煮一锅美味的橘子酱，由我一步步指导，如何？”

伎俩第一次被拆穿。

梅林无法说不：要让他承认帕丁顿比他技高一筹比登天都难。

小骗子。他缓缓咀嚼这个标签，突然万分庆幸帕丁顿不知道自己的实际岁数。

于是周六的下午他将自己反锁在厨房里，受到伤害的骄傲让他急于要证明没有帕丁顿他也完全可以。帕丁顿要怎么指导他？帕丁顿不能从电脑里伸出手来，教他用锅铲吧？他只是数据流在显示屏上具象化的字符罢了——顶着戴红帽子的小熊头像，叽叽呱呱，打字速度和梅林一样快。

梅林在深夜揭锅品尝的时候心虚地表示，第一次制作出的marmalade并没有十分完美。与此同时他已经不知疲倦的和帕丁顿有一搭没一搭的聊了十五个小时了，这听上去完全疯了。

“下一次就会完美了，这次只是测试罢了。”帕丁顿善解人意地说。这个台阶让梅林十分受用，因为前几天梅林因武器开发时遇到阻碍和亚瑟说过一模一样的话。

他很别扭，却也真心诚意地承认帕丁顿是个不错的聊天对象。诙谐。幽默。三句话带一个表情。他不用盯着手表等帕丁顿回复他，因为后者讲话的速度和嗑瓜子一样快。也许是因为那个小熊头像确实太过可爱，梅林莫名有种在和会讲人话的小棕熊聊天的错觉。他一定是看了太多的科幻电影，要不然怎么会百分百相信存在外星物种和基因变异。那只电影里才有的戴着红帽子的小熊，鼻梁上戴着黑色的半框眼镜坐在电脑前，手边放着一罐子刚从冰箱里拿出来的marmalade，被梅林逗得前仰后合——虽然现实正好相反：梅林陷在指挥室的办公椅里，拿铁勺子挖着果酱，脚尖一下一下擦过地板，像个不停自转的行星。

如引力不可抗拒，他瞬间就喜欢上了帕丁顿。

 

*

“你，你可以放手了，梅林先生。”

梅林这才惊觉自己的手一直搭在军需官的肩膀上。他十分尴尬，赶忙松了手。“想喝什么，Q？”他故作轻松，肩负起带新生儿好好转悠的重任。

军需官扭了扭肩膀，像在抖落一方看不见的包袱，过了几秒才轻声应道：“果汁？”

有趣的选择！在酒会上喝果汁！梅林倚在吧台上。Q在看到调酒师向他们走过来时不动声色地向后退了一步。

“什么果汁，Q？”背景音乐有点响，梅林不得不朝Q凑过脑袋去。

“橘子汁。”军需官小声说，嘴唇擦过梅林发烫的耳根。

“一杯自由古巴，一杯橘子汁。”

他们沉默了。梅林强迫自己将视线锁定在调酒师晃动器皿的双手上。

当他把挂满小水珠的长玻璃杯递给Q时，因为只有他自己知道的原因没有马上松手。“你喜欢橘子汁。”梅林说。

Q点点头，伸手去拿，但梅林没有松手。Q迅速地剜了他一眼，随后毫不客气地拿走了自由古巴杯沿上的菠萝装饰。他没有再试图去和梅林手里的橘子汁较劲，相反慢条斯理地吃完了菠萝装饰，之后就只一个劲儿地低头玩插在菠萝上的小蓝伞。

梅林咽了一口唾沫，该死，捕风捉影，他到底在想什么。

 

*

帕丁顿。

如果要梅林用一句话概括他和帕丁顿的关系，那就是“帕丁顿是世界上的另一个我”。

经过深深浅浅，不咸不淡的谈话，他逐渐发现帕丁顿不仅与他思考方式一致，三观一致，并且爱好也相同。一致到他近乎以为帕丁顿是装出来讨好他，以便维持两人之间的关系。但梅林很快就打消了这个愚蠢的念头。帕丁顿喜欢打游戏，喜欢模型，对着装没有特别的要求……梅林脑袋里的邋遢死宅形象还没成型，就又发现他思维敏捷，讲话尖刻却又俏皮。相比梅林每次都用聊天器自带的表情，像个无趣的老年人，帕丁顿的表情包只要他愿意就不可以不重样，于是梅林从他那里搜刮了很多表情过来。无业泡吧青年！不然怎么整天在网上！梅林试图这么说服自己，但很快又推断出帕丁顿应该受过高等教育，连梅林有意无意谈论起时事他也对答如流。

“你看报纸？”

“不，我有电脑就够了魔法师。”

真正敲响梅林警钟的是帕丁顿居然对军需也能谈个头头是道。

“研究武器是我的爱好。难道魔法师小时候家里没有坦克图鉴吗？”

梅林有。

但他毫不怀疑如果丢给帕丁顿一个打火机，后者能改良出二十种可行的武器设计。他以为这是只有自己才能够做到的，不然Kingsman怎么会雇用他，这真是见鬼！难道他真的在无意中给自己制造出了一个分身然后消去了那一部分记忆？！

对此帕丁顿的表示是我有工程专业的背景。噢，没错，你还有电脑专业背景，你还懂点数学，那你有情报人员背景吗？帕丁顿小可爱？

这是一条梅林不愿意跨过去的横沟，万分感谢，机遇让他撞见如此高共鸣的网友。他很高兴帕丁顿不是谍报部门的，在某个公司干工程？没问题，我的外星小熊。听上去很不错！他小心翼翼地经营着这一切，网络是虚拟的又如何？他在现实里已经失去的太多了。

 

回到现实中，梅林现在已经学会了用乐观的态度看待一切问题，在这方面，他比谁都会打官腔：“现实可以忍受，先生，如果你坚持要知道的话。”在间谍机构干了一辈子，谁没见过死亡？詹姆斯邦德平均一周取三个人的性命，他不是还活得好好的？梅林不用亲自扣动扳机，他有什么可以抱怨的？

然而事实是，他目睹自己的推荐人从直升机上被推下去，像片雪花一样落进芬兰北部绵延万里的森林里，后勤部队掘雪三尺才将冻成法棍的尸体运回来；贝德维尔死在缅甸的火车袭击里；高文成了CIA一次联手任务中的弃子；兰斯洛特在最后一次联络之后于阿根廷的雪山里失去了音讯，最后梅林不得不从奥地利秘密找来入殓师将被切成两半的尸体缝起来；德高望重的前任亚瑟因为背叛死于梅林研制的毒气……他以为哈利哈特醒不过来了，感谢上帝仁慈！而后来在杀死了一教堂无辜群众后这位倒霉的特工又被枪打中了脑袋，无论梅林在通讯终端怎么呼唤也醒不过来。哈利哈特的复生是一个奇迹，其中的心碎他已不愿去想。

如果梅林努力去爱人，他一定已经心死无数次。因为爱情的美好让人憧憬，然而在一切美好的事物前都满是阻碍。

 

“你的朋友相继去世，但那不是魔法师的错，人自己选择自己的路，能不能走到最后是靠毅力。如果连生命的诞生都要靠运气，那生命消逝的不幸岂不也和那么一丁点运气相关。”每次帕丁顿都能找到一个同水平的辩论点来开导梅林，“你不能因为他人的运气而责怪自己。”

“可我十分难受。”

“人造器官的开发了如何了？毕竟你的福灵剂还没有用完。”

这样的插科打诨总能让梅林又慢慢振作起来。

“说的有道理，可能还有半瓶。”

“半瓶足够过完一半人生了。”帕丁顿说，“有一次，在极度饥饿的情况下，一块抹着marmalade的三明治支撑了我三天呢。”

梅林没有追问在怎样的情况下帕丁顿会身边只带一块三明治，因为再追问下去就进入私人领域了，他们总是在这样的分界线上停下来。在字里行间中，梅林察觉到帕丁顿并不乐意透露太多私人的东西，若是能让梅林分心，他会谨慎地说上一点，但似乎像是在担心梅林通过面包屑找到面包店一般。而梅林，他还没有想好该如何和对方分享自己的私人生活。“嗨，其实我是间谍，给大英帝国回收见不得人的垃圾。没错，我死去的朋友都是爱国志士，额，你问他们是否杀人？怎么说，你是要和我讨论维稳的代价吗？”这样的话梅林说不出口，他更不想对帕丁顿编造自己其实是人民教师这样的谎言，虽然他的确在训练学生。

隔了一会儿，帕丁顿突然又说：“何况我会陪在魔法师身边的。”

“你确定？”梅林用冰凉的手指挠了挠光头。

“我喜欢魔法师。”帕丁顿没有犹豫。

梅林看着屏幕发呆。披着网络世界的外壳，他和帕丁顿能如此肆无忌惮。他给过暗示吗？他一定给过……他当然给过！“为了帮助你达成陪在我身边的誓言，半瓶福灵剂再分你一半也没问题。”这种在现实里他无论如何也说不出口的话。想想看，人到中年，在年少时错过了所有的粉色机会，而今一旦温柔一起来，他自己都犯鸡皮疙瘩。

他巴不得帕丁顿每时每刻都在自己身边，毕竟喜欢上自身简直太容易了。他相信帕丁顿也感觉到了他们之间的联系。有谁不喜欢自身呢？倘若谈起恋爱，容忍自身的缺点总比容忍他人的缺点要来的容易得多。和帕丁顿恋爱！这潜在的可能性他给不起，于是收之不公……他是情报人员，脚点着凳子脑袋挂在绳索，一阵风过都可能把凳子吹翻……当帕丁顿说喜欢的时候，他是表达何种喜欢？他是表示[喜~欢~]的喜欢？还是[喜欢！]的喜欢？

梅林穷尽一生都在寻找知己，然而当找到时，他又犹豫起来。

“是何种喜欢？”他追问，像是个糖果到手又想要更多的孩子。

“我认为魔法师和我很相似，很相似很相似。”帕丁顿的思路像往常一样清晰，“我不认为我会想放你走。”

人心啊。梅林因为再一次被看穿而久久接不上话。

 

*

Q一手撑着膝盖，一手捏着吸管慢悠悠地抿橘子汁。梅林装作看星星，一面用眼角盯着他。他们坐在阳台上的铁艺凉椅里，白色的半透明纱帘很好的给他们带来了一点私人空间。玻璃桌上摆着梅林刚拿来的翻糖松饼。莓果味，顶着五颜六色的小花。

他查过帕丁顿的IP地址，地址在伦敦，但这什么都说明不了，因为地址可以造假。 梅林也分析过——让我们现实点，撇去外星人，外星熊，会说话的熊之类的幻想，如果真的世界上有另一个自己，并且又在伦敦，那不就是MI6的那位军需官吗。

这个推理如此简单又如此愚蠢。Q是诙谐幽默的帕丁顿？Q连保持一场谈话的畅通都困难！所有语言都像失控了的轿车一样横七竖八地撞在一起，把高速公路硬是堵成了两座山之间的一线夹缝。

他和Q照理应是无话不谈的好伙伴，但两人面对面的交流少的可怜，归根结底是Q有交流障碍。这是两人第二次单独在一起，梅林对第一次还记忆犹新，某次开会前梅林早到了，而已经在会议室坐下来的Q至始至终都没有把眼睛从笔电上移开。在那少之又少的交流里，Q始终对梅林想法持支持态度。这也是梅林总对他抱有好感的原因之一。

但这些都不是重点。网上生龙活虎，现实里表达起来却磕磕绊绊的大有人在。

灯光下军需官的长睫毛的确很可爱。梅林一边吃松饼一边想。他发现自己居然享受起这片刻的宁静起来，军需官厚密的头发在微风里像一朵晃晃悠悠的棉花糖，有那么一刻梅林怀疑自己看到Q冲他笑了。

梅林吃完松饼，掏出板子，帕丁顿在线。于是他敲敲对话框：“我在吃甜点，然后突然想到了你。”

毫无预兆，Q的手机震动起来。

梅林猛得抬起头，他看上去像一条被面包砸中正面的锦鲤。

Q掏出手机看了一眼，然后就站起身。

“怎么了！？”梅林跟着站起来，动静之大震得玻璃桌子都移了位。Q扔给他责怪的一瞥，然后拿起了自己的杯子。

“M说走了。”

梅林心一横：“你看过帕丁顿的故事吗，Q？”他的心剧烈地跳动起来，有那么一秒他热烈的希望Q说看过。

“没有。”Q说，将手机塞回口袋。

 

等军需官消失在纱帘后面，梅林才低头看板子。这次帕丁顿的反应有点久，梅林看着时间。两分钟。三分钟。四分钟。四分半。

输入框闪动起来——

“为什么？它如我的毛发一样松软吗？”帕丁顿回复道。

 

 


	5. 帕丁顿是头小熊

*

埃格西两天前出发去了立陶宛。哈利哈特虽然没有追着梅林讨要任务进展，但他有意无意撞见梅林的机会却突然增多了。他们恰好在茶水间一起等水开，恰好在同一时间走进餐厅一起吃饭，恰好在走廊里遇见，梅林从裁缝店回来停车时恰好哈利哈特要用车出门，包括梅林清晨跨进休息室的时候哈利哈特恰好坐在沙发上读报纸。

前一个晚上的任务从傍晚在立陶宛某钢材企业举行的酒会开始，梅林一直指挥到凌晨埃格西撤退入安全屋。帕丁顿陪着他，因为后者也恰好有工作没有做完。这样的事情在他们慢慢熟悉起来之后变得理所当然，梅林不知道帕丁顿是真的有工作还没有做完，还是只是特意陪他，就他所知帕丁顿的岗位并不应该涉及夜班，因为很明显帕丁顿白天也上班，到底什么工作能一天二十四小时无休，梅林并没有胆子去问。

就好像他在端着一件未有拆包的精美礼物，生怕一旦解开那绑得精巧美丽的蝴蝶结缎带，手中的礼盒就会化成细沙从指间流走。凌晨四点他和帕丁顿道别时，梅林居然感到了依依不舍，那感觉是如此奇妙，以至于等他在床上躺下，也难以抑制自己澎湃的心绪。

“晚安，魔法师。”帕丁顿说，给他发来了一个小熊讨要抱抱的表情。

“晚安，帕丁顿。早点休息。”梅林说。

“啊，我都没有意识到已经早上了，其实应该说早安了是不是？”

“我想是的。”梅林说，摘下眼镜揉了揉困倦的眼睛，“你的工作做完了吗？”

“快了。”帕丁顿说，“早安，魔法师。”

“早安，帕丁顿。”

梅林忍不住笑了，帕丁顿的远程陪伴给了他一种精神上的鼓励，莫名的让他觉得自己并不是一个人在指挥，他的确不是一个人在战斗，因为埃格西在收讯器的那一头握着枪。所以为何他有这样的想法他自己也解释不清。

“大概是有魔法师在的缘故，今天干起活来速度特别快。”

“我也同样的。”梅林说，他抓着帕丁顿，就像抓着一根将他和普通人联系起来的救命稻草，温柔得把自己无处安放的情感全部寄托在了上面。

现在梅林在沙发上坐下来，新的一天开始之前他有半个小时可以用咖啡因调动起他困倦的头脑，顺便可以和帕丁顿道今天的第二句早安。梅林垂着眼拨弄手里的板子，他和帕丁顿明明才分开了四个小时！

哈利哈特不满地看了他一眼：“你还在追踪着埃格西？”

“是的。”

“昨晚的’燕巢’的计划还顺利吗？”

“若不顺利，今天你就不会看到我气定神闲地坐在这里了，加拉哈德。”

“他受伤了吗？”

梅林抬起眼睛：“你得停止再这样下去了。”

“什么？”

“我说你得停止在这样下去了。”梅林尖刻地说，“这对谁都没有好处。”

哈利哈特如被海鸟狠啄了一口般悻悻地缩回报纸后面。

“你看，我是说。”梅林心软道，“你不用过分担心，埃格西知道自己在做什么。他是个好孩子，也希望你信任他。”

哈利哈特抖了抖报纸没有说话。

“你在看什么？”梅林这才把目光移到报纸上，“太阳报？它们又有什么新内容了？”

“显然它们又编造了一个哗众取宠的谎言，就好像毫无根据的内线披露才能提高它们报纸的销量。”哈利哈特抱怨道。

“这次又是什么？”梅林喝了一口咖啡，然而当哈利哈特把报纸转过来时他呛住了。

新闻大标题【MI6最年轻军需官转职Kingsman？】

副标题【命运沉浮 MI6该何去何从？詹姆斯邦德有话要说】

“明白我的意思了吧？彻头彻尾的谣言！”哈利哈特把报纸转了回去。

梅林花了十五秒才将这个标题咽下。他默默掏出手绢将衣领上的咖啡渍抹去，过了一会儿才艰难地说：“他们真的采访到邦德了？”

“当然没有。”哈利哈特咕哝，“太阳报从来都是标题党。你还记得上次让他们主编丢了饭碗的报道吗？”

“什么报道？” 

“大英帝国日薄西山，MI6高层潜规则人妻，詹姆斯邦德威胁辞职。”哈利哈特流利的背诵道，说完自己咯咯笑起来。

“我的老天，主编居然没有被M丢进监狱？”梅林叹道，“话说你怎么知道的这么清楚？”

“你不知道是因为那时你在尼日利亚，情报部门当时炸开了锅，从没有人赶这么去摸M的逆鳞，很显然他们不能把他丢进监狱，因为据说主编那次是真的搞到了真金，他们逼他的话他就把切实证据全部摊出来。谢天谢地太阳报的主要素材对象一直都是邦德，詹姆斯邦德，伟大的特工领袖，情报局的花花公子，不过他们只能写，没有照片，这点上面太阳报还算是知道一点分寸。还好他们不知道KSM，要知道大家是动用了所有手段将英国有两个情报机构的事情保持隐秘，不然真说不定现在KSM已经被逼得和MI6合并了……”

哈利哈特还在喋喋不休，梅林的思绪却还粘在MI6的那位军需官上。Q知道这篇报道吗？为何太阳报要凭空捏造和Q有关的谣言？

 

MI6的军需处长官这一周都没有正常下班过，邦德去了阿布扎比阻止某项邪恶的跨国非法石油交易，并且在通讯里不断和Q抱怨当地的高温。对此军需官只能通过将空调调得更低和饮用更多的伯爵茶来解压，至少他不是那个需要去面对在四十度的高温里穿西装的人。然而今天一大清早M就将他招去办公室，Q预感不会有什么好消息，等他看到太阳报的大字标题后心又下沉了三个八度。

M难忍怒气：太阳报一派胡言！我的军需官要不要转职我还不清楚？！

Q接过报纸，在M的雷霆里快速地扫完了报纸的内容。

转职的确是胡言，但令他惊讶的是字里行间所流露的关于他的信息却并不是完全凭空捏造，定然是有人不经意间或者刻意走漏了嘴，不然太阳报怎么会知道他喜欢的茶水比例？工作时长不稳定并不会使他寻求转职的机会，但一份八卦小报怎么能挖出他的作息就很让人值得深思了。

M的愤怒在于之前和他太阳报就有的过节，传言他曾多次去某电影片场探望某女明星，传言说那部电影是永恒的园丁，传言还说那名女明星和邦德……Q很庆幸M没有逐字研读这份报纸的内容，随后他找了一个借口把报纸带走了。

他们知道他的作息？他们还知道什么？

这才是令Q担心的，Q支部情报人员对自己的长官所存在的毛病多多少少心知肚明，Q从来没有，也无法解释什么，退一万步就算支部的人员能接受，但并不是其他人都能坦然看待这个问题。

两天后他在武器交流会议上又见到了梅林，对方一而再再而三欲言又止，这让Q确信梅林也看了那一份报纸。难道梅林在怜悯他？他不需要同行之间这样的怜悯！要不是有MI6在前面当挡箭牌，不知KSM会被攻击成什么样子呢！

军需官沉着脸，一边转笔，一边眼睛一眨不眨地盯着幻灯片。

过了一会儿笔电无声地弹出聊天窗口。Q将自己的笔电分成了运作起来毫不相关的界面，也就是说他可以一边作为军需官操纵MI6的网路监控，一边从另一个登陆点查看私人消息，无需繁琐的账号切换，并且旁人并不会察觉出有什么不对。

“你在做什么呢？”对方问。

“开会。”Q回道，“马上结束了，稍等再聊？”

他感到梅林火辣辣地目光再次向他转了过来。军需处长官再也忍不住了，这场闹剧现在，立刻，马上，就要停止。

他敲了敲桌子打断情报人员的汇报，然后在一片寂静中向目瞪口呆的梅林侧过身去。

“梅林先生，不要相信太阳报。”Q用不带感情的声音清晰地说，像往常一样惜字如金。

 

*

意料之外，帕丁顿拒绝了梅林的面基请求。

梅林一直以为自己是不敢面对礼盒最后化成粉末的那一个，他自我斗争了好几个星期才提出这样的请求：不管礼盒里是装满阿里巴巴的钱币，还是空空无一物，还是化成粉末，他都要见帕丁顿一面。他甚至愿意承担见面后和帕丁顿莫名其妙就决裂了的严重后果，因为想要面基的冲动使他寝食难安。如果他能鼓起勇气，为何帕丁顿不能？

帕丁顿毫不犹豫就拒绝了，这使他万分惊讶。

“我想认识现实里的你。”

“我不认为这是一个好主意。”

“为什么不呢？难道你不想见我？”

帕丁顿没有说话。

“我知道你在想什么。”梅林说。

“我并没有在想什么。”

“你害怕现实里的我不符合你心中所想的。”

“我没有，并且问题不出在这里。”

“问题出在哪里？”梅林有点恼怒起来，这件事居然变成了他在强人所难了。认真来说，他才是应该担心的那一个，他自己早就过了谈情说爱的年纪拜托！帕丁顿必然是比他年龄要小，看到个五十岁的老头子不瞬间幻灭就已经是谢天谢地了！他大概要给自己搞一顶假发才能有勇气去面基！

“你瘸了瞎了聋了断手断脚怕吓到我吗？不是说我要特意把以上单独拎出来讲，只是说如果你符合其中一项，也不必要因此自己看低自己，因为我绝对不会被吓到，也绝不会看低你。”

“我并没有。”帕丁顿拒绝道。

“这到底是为什么？”

“魔法师先生，你喜欢的是网上的我。”过了一会儿帕丁顿说。

“如果你连见我一面都不愿意，那你怎么知道我喜欢的是网上的你不是现实中的你？”梅林继续努力道，“我和你认识那么长时间，已经很清楚你是什么样的人了。”

“不。”帕丁顿说，“问题是你不清楚，魔法师先生。”

“你清楚我吗？”

“我不清楚。”

“大家都不清楚的话，为什么不能给一个机会呢？我愿意承担后果。”梅林说，“你知道我喜欢你，帕丁顿，你也喜欢我，难道不是吗？”

帕丁顿沉默了。

“你喜欢我吗？”梅林追问。

“喜欢。”

“那就出来见我。”梅林觉得自己投地有声，如位冲锋陷阵的英雄。

 

*

然而网友见面是又一场意料之外的灾难，说意料之外还算是比较客气的，梅林就算将心中的标准降到最低，也不得不承认见到帕丁顿时的感受就如哈利哈特往他喉咙里硬塞下了两块印度风味的土豆馅饼。如果早知道会这样，即使埃格西用破坏他的宝贝武器库威胁他出门，他也不会就范，但现在说什么都晚了。

 

梅林比约定时间提早到达了说好的咖啡馆，它坐落在海德公园向东几个街区的另一片绿地边上，名字叫“你的第二个起居室”（Your second living room）。帕丁顿挑的，梅林虽然对这别出心裁的店名表示疑惑，但既然帕丁顿愿意出来见面， 梅林乐意让他决定任何事。

当看到一头游乐园里经常出现的毛茸茸的玩偶熊站在咖啡店门口时，他并没有十分惊讶，咖啡馆总有各种千奇百怪的方式来吸引顾客。梅林在熊的身边立定，等待着，他没有问过帕丁顿会穿成什么样，因为用来接头的是一句暗号，何况梅林认为只要帕丁顿出现他就能认出他来。然而时间一分一秒地滑过，当过了约定时间五分钟之后帕丁顿还没有出现，梅林不安起来，帕丁顿不应该是个会迟到的人，尤其像今天这样的场合，梅林能肯定帕丁顿和自己一样不安，或许更加不安。

难道帕丁顿打退堂鼓了？梅林略凄惨地想，难道自己就这么没有魅力？或许帕丁顿躲在绿地某处的树后面观察他傻等在这里，然后决定他不值得一见？

“哇！！！！！熊！！！！”路过的孩子尖叫道，想要扑上来，但是被家长拉住了，“帕丁顿！！！！那是帕丁顿！！！！！”孩子不依不饶。

梅林仿佛遭电击一般怔住了，他慢慢醒悟了过来。

帕丁顿就是帕丁顿！梅林并不看动画，但哪个英国人不知道帕丁顿呢？秘鲁来的小熊和帕丁顿车站的故事，被好心的英国人收养，他从未想过用着可爱小熊头像的他的帕丁顿就的确是帕丁顿了！谁会想到呢？如果梅林使用明星马克斯特朗的图片来当头像，他就是马克斯特朗了吗？梅林不是。熊没有戴红色的帽子，也没有穿蓝色大大衣，但在孩子眼里，大概所有熊都是帕丁顿吧？

他艰难地朝熊转过身，为了引起对方的注意，拉了拉对方的毛茸茸的手臂。

“帕丁顿。”他颤抖地说出了暗号，“需求是发明之母。”（Necessity is the mother of invention）这句话与[不知礼，无以立也]（Manners maketh man.）同样出自威廉赫曼。

熊转过脑袋，有那么十几秒只是盯着梅林，后者脚如生根了一般。

“下午好，魔法师先生。”过了好一会，熊说道。

如果梅林能预知他见到的会是一头熊的话，他根本不会费心专门去买一顶假发。

 

名为“你的第二个起居室”，这家咖啡馆的座椅设施和寻常的咖啡馆截然不同，挤成一团的靠背椅子和圆形小桌子统统不见，取代而之的是不匹配的宽大的长沙发和奇形怪状的单人沙发椅，边上通通立着装有小轮子的四方形咖啡桌，天花板上垂下一组组蜘蛛脚般的工业吊灯。充满了十足的奇幻情调，更有奇幻情调的是窝在沙发里，坐在梅林对面的那头熊。

现在梅林知道帕丁顿为何要选这家咖啡馆了，他难以想象帕丁顿把毛茸茸的身躯塞进边长十八英寸的靠背椅里，毕竟，大概是那两只竖起来的圆耳朵的缘故，帕丁顿快和他一样高了。他第二个注意到的是，帕丁顿是这里的常客，店员小姐在他们坐下后就自动给帕丁顿端来了根啤酒浮香橙冰激凌（Root Beer Float Ice Cream）然后和蔼地问梅林要什么。梅林心不在焉地点了一杯冰摩卡。

“也要浮冰激凌吗？”店员小姐问。

“不用了。”梅林说。

熊发出一声浅笑。

梅林盯了他一眼。于是熊赶忙低下头开始捣弄面前的根啤酒，他用小勺子一点点将香橙冰激凌挖起来放进嘴里。梅林膛目结舌地看着：他是怎么做到的？

“帕丁顿？”

熊停下了手中的动作抬起脑袋。

梅林瞬间把话咽了回去。蠢材！他预料到了所有就是没有预料到这个！ 他不知道该如何应对面前这个局面，他和一头熊面对面坐着，他的意思是——难道人们出来见网友都会……都会……都会这样吗？

熊用一种心无旁骛的态度挖着根啤酒浮香橙冰激凌！

“帕丁顿……”梅林努力道。然而店员小姐将冰摩卡端了上来。“还想要冰激凌吗，帕丁顿？”她温柔地问。

熊点点头。

“草莓的？我们新出了番石榴味道的，要试试吗？”

摇头，重重的摇头。

“还是橙子味道的吗？”

点头。

等店员小姐迈着轻快的步伐走远，梅林不得不再次独自吞咽起微妙的空气。帕丁顿和店员小姐之间有一种说不出的默契，她的每一个问题都恰到好处，无需建立任何交流，只要帕丁顿点头和摇头就能回答。熊已经飞速地挖完了香草冰激凌，这会儿一言不发地坐在对面，低头摆弄自己的手指，偶尔飞速瞟一眼梅林，但在接触到梅林的目光后又像惊弓之鸟般低下脑袋。

“帕丁顿。” 梅林再次试图打破尴尬，他困扰得想抓头，但立即意识到自己还带着假发。

熊停下了手中的动作。

“你还要穿这个……”梅林试图用手势表达自己的意思，“这个多久？”

熊揉了揉鼻子。“？——”他闷闷地咕哝。声音像是通过某种经过处理的合声器发出来的。

“你不热吗？”梅林问，试图建立起交流。

“不热。”帕丁顿轻声说。店员小姐将冰激凌端来，顺手宠溺地摸了摸熊的脑袋。

“我完全没有预料到这个……”梅林做手势道，“这个，这个熊……”

熊垂下脑袋。

梅林咬了咬嘴唇，端起冰摩卡，他还没有从震惊中恢复。

熊像是终于嗅出了梅林的尝试和空气里的危机，他慢慢伸出爪子挠了挠自己的脸：“很，很高兴见到你，魔法师先生。”熊结结巴巴地说，“非，非常抱歉……”熊补充道，但是说不下去了，卡在那里。

梅林瞪大了眼睛：“抱歉什么？”

但是熊探身轻轻将装着冰激凌的玻璃杯推到他面前。

“谢，谢谢。”梅林跟着结巴道。哦！可爱的帕丁顿！

帕丁顿缩回沙发里，吮吸起根啤酒。

 

好吧。也并没有那么糟糕。梅林安慰自己。他意识到咖啡馆里的其他人都有意无意盯着他们看，这让他十分不舒服。当然了，要是他看见有人和一头熊坐在一起，他也会忍不住盯着那人看的。梅林提醒自己，他是大魔法师梅林，他不会因为区区无法和一头熊讲话就被打败。他有一个下午能和帕丁顿泡在咖啡馆里，他相信自己能在这个下午结束之前化解这个危机。毕竟这是他第一次和网友见面，网友见面都很尴尬吗？梅林不知道，但大概会有吧，毕竟是大家都是第一次见面，找不到话题也是正常的。

“你看，帕丁顿。”梅林拿起勺子，“为何你不说话？你在生气吗？我不知道我哪里做错了，我知道我不该强求你出来见面，是因为这个原因你才这么对我的吗？穿着……这个……这个……这个玩偶服！”

他咽下一大口冰激凌。帕丁顿看着他，有那么一瞬间梅林觉得他似乎是想澄清什么，但话语却像沙子从他手指的缝隙间漏过了。“没有生气。”熊说。

“认真？”

熊点点头。

梅林松了口气。 咖啡馆播放起了斯科特马修的曲子，梅林勉强克制住自己把板子拿出来划拉的冲动，如果两个人都盯着手机看的话，真的就太失礼了。

过了一会儿熊突然站了起来。

“你要去哪里？！”梅林急道。熊没有答话，他迈开毛茸茸的双腿，灵巧地漫步于沙发椅之间，很快就从角落的书架上拿来了一盘国际象棋。

“哦！”梅林赞叹道，“谢谢！”空闲的时候，他和帕丁顿总会在网上下棋，Kingsman并没有人下得过梅林，但令梅林一直很惊讶的是，帕丁顿和他的棋艺平分秋色。

熊默默摆好了棋盘。开局选棋子的时候梅林故意捏了捏熊的手背，后者飞速瞟了他一眼，梅林确定自己听到了帕丁顿嗓子里的轻笑。

“你喜欢根啤酒浮香草冰激凌？”

熊点点头。跳了个马。

“来过这里很多次吗？”

熊点点头。

“几次？”

“每周都来。”熊补充，“如果可能的话。”

“穿成这样吗？”

熊耸耸肩。他的车吃掉了梅林的兵。

“我并不知道你在游乐园工作呀。”梅林调侃道。

这次熊深深看了梅林一眼，咕哝道：“没有在游乐园工作。”

谈话终止了一段时间，因为在不知不觉中熊已经吃掉了梅林的马，这激起了梅林的好胜心。下棋让梅林逐渐镇定下来，而后也慢慢找到了聊天的窍门。虽然问答形式让梅林觉得自己有查家问底的嫌疑，但熊似乎并不反对。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着。棋局结束的很快，是帕丁顿赢了。梅林做了个丧气的鬼脸，熊咯咯一笑，将棋子拢到了一边。梅林环顾四周，然后突然惊喜地叫道：“他们有在卖marmalade！”

“我做的。”帕丁顿显然很高兴梅林注意到了这个。所以店员小姐对他这么好！梅林咧了咧嘴。他很高兴聊天开始变得顺利起来。这给了他勇气重启之前想要说的话：“帕丁顿，我想，我是说，我是说我以为我们能更坦诚的面对对方。”梅林决定率先坦白，“其实在这方面我没有办法指责你，因为我自己也并没有十分坦诚的对待你。”

他停下来，希望帕丁顿会问他为什么，

熊只是看着他。

“我对见面这件事也十分不安。如果不见面的话，你就能一直活在我的想象里。所以为何要大费周章呢？大概是我已经不满足于网络了吧。”梅林轻声说，“我希望你能原谅我……我是说我顾虑着，同时也希望自己能贴近你的想象吧，但这一切都非常非常愚蠢，真的非常愚蠢。”

熊不安地在椅子里挪了挪。

“我是说，我稍微化了一点妆。”梅林试图解释，然而很快意识到自己解释不清。于是他放弃了，“不要惊慌，帕丁顿。”梅林下决心道，希望如果自己这么做的话，帕丁顿也能这么做。

于是他撕下了假胡子和假发，然后换上了他惯常戴的半黑框眼镜：“现在如果我说我不是干特务的，你一定不会相信我，是不是？”

梅林微笑着向熊伸出手，而后者却直愣愣看着他，随后发出了一声短促的尖叫。


	6. 梅林在网恋？

*

MI6的军需处长官坐在“不只是甜甜圈”（Not Just Donuts）的甜甜圈店的塑料吧台椅上，呆呆看着街景。十点多下班后他就一直坐在那里，点了一杯柚子茶，然后咬着吸管发呆，手边的甜甜圈却一口没动。

人生头一次，他发现自己遇上了大概比外星人入侵还要棘手的问题。三十年人生就这么过去了，他如在国际象棋人机对战里百战百胜的电脑，突然给接上了家用机器人的身子，然后对方开始捧着他的脸问他：“你能爱人吗？”Q从未思考过“如何像普通人一样恋爱”这个考题，他根本没有遇上过这样的卷子，没人出给他，他也不会答。

若要军需处长官回忆这几个月以来的的日子，他只能咬牙承认他情商不仅低得不可救药，并且还是个彻头彻尾笨蛋。他到底在想什么？表世界的残障，却在里世界混得风生水起，大着胆子和一个老男人在网上调情——从表情符号的使用上他就能读出那人老派得无可救药，现在谁还用论坛聊天器的自带表情？

然而等他回过神来，事件已如刹车坏掉的列车，驶向了不可避免的车祸现场。

像所有为了避祸而打多个藏身之所的狡兔，Q有两只手机，一只用来应对工作，另一只用来应对私生活……之前他的确可以骄傲地说自己私生活繁忙，因为手机总是响个不听……而现在这只手机在“那次”见面后就再也没有响过了。

“先生，对不起已经十一点了，我们马上要关店了。”店员拍了拍他的肩膀。

Q像是受到巨大惊吓般猛地从吧台椅上滑下来，动作幅度之大他膝盖撞上了旁边的椅子脚，不顾上疼痛他低头含含糊糊道了句歉就抓起外套往外面溜去，店员在身后叫他他也没有回头。

 

*

训练暂时告一段落。埃格西浑身冒汗，不得不解开胸前的两颗扣子，他把毛巾弄湿了敷在头顶，一面叉着腰咕咚咕咚灌水。如果哈利哈特现在走进来看到他这样，免不了又要挨一顿“你的礼节都到哪里去了”的训斥。

门开了，梅林从监控室跨进来：“提高了不少嘛，埃格西。”他夸奖。

“谢谢梅林老师。”埃格西抹了一把汗，赶忙把毛巾从头上抽下来。梅林却没有注意到这个小插曲，他显得心事重重。

“有话直说，梅林老师。”埃格西大大咧咧地道，露出一副称兄道弟的神色。

梅林斜了他一眼，干站了两秒，才斟词酌句地开口：“我看起来怎样？”

埃格西糊涂了。

于是梅林只好引导道：“你还记得由哈利哈特带着来Kingsman的大宅吧？”

“记得。”

“你第一眼看到我时觉得我怎样？”

“英俊帅气，梅林老师！”埃格西笃定地说。

“真的吗？”梅林榛绿色的眼睛露出狐疑的光。

“真的。老天，梅林老师真高啊，腿那么长和筷子似的，身板挺拔又好看。你这个年纪，啊我不是说你这个年纪有什么问题，我是说你这个年纪的人，像你这样……”话到一半埃格西赶忙改口将他心爱的另一半也加进去，“像你和哈特先生这样保养得这么好真的好难得！”

梅林瞪了他一眼，埃格西赶忙喝水掩盖慌张。

“若你再游嘴滑舌，我可要罚你做俯卧撑了。”

“……你要听实话？”

“实话。”

“会罚我俯卧撑吗？”

“不会。”

“好吧我当时想的是：老天啊，光头。”

梅林的脸顿时白了。

 

*

军需处长官神思恍惚好几天了，詹姆斯邦德很快就注意到了这一点，他难得闲下来在部里待命，于是每天就像只粘着蛋糕的金毛苍蝇一样粘在Q支部里，赶也赶不走，他在支部里飞来飞去，帮这帮那，跑前跑后，换做平时军需官早就用目光不出声地剜他了，但这几天军需官压根就没有向他投过一瞥。邦德很确定哪怕他现在就在支部把女职员当众睡了，Q也不会把目光从桌子上那叠文件上移开——问题是他已经盯着同一页文件呆看了有半个多小时了——这对于时间利用率高得吓人的军需官来说显然十分反常。

这些天来MI6的业绩蒸蒸日上，任务都提早顺利完成，连双零特工都有赋闲的日子，还有什么可以忧虑的？

年轻人却像天快要塌下来一样全天紧锁眉头，时不时掏出手机看一眼，像是在等待什么消息，然而手机一直没有任何震动无疑是给他脸上增添了厚重的阴霾。

“这周末有什么安排吗，Q？”邦德抱着手臂优雅地倚在Q的桌沿。

年轻人抿着嘴不答。若不是邦德清楚Q的病，并且习惯了在得不到回答后开始自言自语找台阶救场，他早就将Q归为他所见过的最笨拙又无理的人没有之一了。

“我来给你的茶杯加点水。”特工体贴地说，拿起杯子，他决定用行动表明不管Q在烦恼什么，还是有人在乎并且愿意分担烦恼的——只要Q开口。毕竟Q看似冷酷无情，但在执行任务期间不止一次化险为夷救他于危难之间。

军需官依旧沉浸在自己的世界里，“那天”之后他的心理已经从一开始的惊恐，到拒绝，到自我否认，再到不安，焦虑，后悔，现在大有风雨欲来大厦倾颓之势。

 

*

哈利哈特一个人在厨房里忙活。最近他不出任务也选择留在大宅，美曰其行“监督埃格西训练”。于是喜好烹饪的他在这天下午再次独霸了厨房。梅林开门进去的时候他正兴高采烈地揉一个面团。电磁炉上的一锅液体咕噜咕噜冒泡，窗边的唱盘机里的黑胶盘呼呼旋转，哈利哈特跟着埃尔维斯·普雷斯利高唱《喜怒无常的蓝》。

“你有没有可能在从没有见过埃格西的情况下喜欢上埃格西？”梅林问完才意识到自己的声音显然不够高。

“什么？”当然哈利哈特也没有听清。

“你有没有可能在从没有见过埃格西的情况下喜欢上埃格西？”梅林提高了一点声音。

“你稍微大声点。”哈利哈特冲他招手，一面继续哼唱。

 

You're like the night and day

（你像是夜晚又像是白天）

And it's hard to say which one is you

（很难说清哪一个是你）

 

梅林板着脸大步过去关掉了唱盘机，哈利哈特直起身子拍了拍一手的面粉，然后指了指手边瓷盘里刚冷却的饼干。

“老朋友，你看上去脸色很差。吃块橘子味曲奇饼吧？真新鲜橘子，我用刨刀刮了五只呢，你也闻到了吧？香的不行！”

梅林在听到橘子两字后晃了晃，捏着板子的指骨泛白了，他像是好不容易才克制住自己不发作，最后干巴巴地开口：“有没有可能喜欢上从没见过的人。”

“可能啊。”哈利哈特斜了他一眼，又抓起那面团。

“真的吗？”梅林语气中的期待再明显不过了。

“你在网恋吗梅林？”哈利哈特一针见血地指出。

“我当然没有！”梅林瞪大了榛绿色的眼睛，大声否认，“只不过是学术探讨。”

“难道你想结婚了？”

“你扯太远了！”梅林退了一步，他已经后悔进到这间厨房里来了。

“如果你真的很着急的话。”哈利哈特拍了拍面团，“我是说你也的确应该拓展一下那一方面的交友了，我可以向你介绍一点朋友，当然我的朋友都出身良好你可以放心，或者可以找亚瑟帮帮忙，迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯的俱乐部……”

然而梅林打断了他，光头男人看上去真的焦虑了：“我只想问问可能和从来没有见过面的人产生认真的感情吗？”

哈利哈特用一种震惊的眼神瞪着他：“不可能，梅林。你在开玩笑吗？难道你不知道网骗这回事？”

“我当然知道网骗……我是说我有一种感觉……”

“如果网友一方不想见面，那说明对方很可疑，试图藏着掖着什么。外貌缺陷？我敢说百分之八十是外貌缺陷。声音难听？如果他说自己是男的就很可能是个女的，你知道这样的事一直发生。”哈利哈特连珠炮似的滔滔不绝，“当然如果对方见面时你明显感到对方不坦诚，那也说明对方很可疑。骗子。小偷。不法分子。梅林你还要我再说下去吗？梅林你去哪里？”

 

向哈利哈特咨询真是个糟糕透顶的决定，他也是头脑发热疾病乱投医。估摸这下哈利哈特在晚饭桌上就要向在场全员宣传他网恋了。梅林大步往指挥室走去。哈利哈特总是往坏处先想。

……所以帕丁顿的问题在哪里？外貌缺陷吗？他内心隐约感觉事情并不是这样，帕丁顿有难隐之言。但什么难隐之言？异装癖？潜逃的罪犯不能用真面目示人？外星人？变种人？

梅林十分忧虑，他见到的帕丁顿和他在网上所构想出的帕丁顿好像完全是两个人，虽然他知道那的确都是帕丁顿……为何会这样？网上的帕丁顿妙语连珠，现实里却连一句话都讲得磕磕绊绊。难道他真的就如帕丁顿所言，喜欢的其实是网上那个帕丁顿，并且完全就不了解他？

哈利哈特继续跟着唱片哼唱起来。

 

Just when I think I know her well, her emotions reveal

（当我认为我了解她的时候，她的感情透露）

She's not the person that I thought I knew

（她不是那个我以为我了解的人）

But she's a complicated lady

（但那又怎样她是个复杂的淑女）

So color my baby moody blue

（所以就给我的宝贝染上喜怒无常的蓝吧）

 

梅林坐在指挥台前的转椅里，嘴里咬着笔杆子。

帕丁顿给了他机会，但他搞砸了。说起来自从那次面基之后，两人已经一个多星期没有讲过话了。帕丁顿的头像一直亮着，但是没有再主动来向他问好过。道别的时候看上去还没事，在他敞开胳膊后帕丁顿还给了他一个临别拥抱。然而回到家他却一时不知该说什么，该谈谈他们的面基吗？这个想法立马被梅林否认了。但不谈一下面基怎么再聊下去？他十分苦恼。

帕丁顿在想什么？他无数次在深夜打开聊天记录，浏览两人的对话，对话他已经能倒背如流了。但又有何用？内心受欺骗的感觉始终挥之不去。但隐隐约约又觉得此事不能全怪帕丁顿。

“网络给了人一面舒适的保护面具，魔法师先生。”熊曾经这么说过。

“但你并不能总是活在网络里，不是吗，帕丁顿？”梅林回复道。他能感觉到帕丁顿和他之间的联系，那种联系因帕丁顿一再刻意隐藏而几乎中断。

而现在他觉得，如果再不采取行动的话那么帕丁顿真的会离他远去，想到这里他一阵心慌。

多么奇妙啊！世界正在经历无数变革，有那么多事情需要他操心，但他始终无法把这只小熊从他脑海中抹去。小动物如刻在他手心的掌纹，每次摊开手时就在那里。

梅林敲了敲快捷键，一个聊天对话框倏地跳了出来。

“嗨，帕丁顿。”他敲了敲键盘，又删掉了这句。

“你为什么不理我了？”他敲了敲，又删了。

“你还好吗，帕丁顿？”删了。

梅林抱着光头，又思考了一会儿。

 

*

邦德端着马克杯回来，却发现Q不见了。“洗手间。”支部的情报人员看到他脸上的表情后，不用他开口问就赶忙指明道。特工一路小跑推开洗手间的门，心脏顿时就沉了下去。在洗手池哗哗地水声里，他分明听到了一丝隐忍的啜泣。

“Q？”这时候只能装傻了，邦德心想。

笼头开着，水哗哗地流，军需官手撑着洗手台，肩膀来回轻微摇晃，像片孤零零生长在河岸的芦苇。

“你失恋了吗，Q？”话出口后邦德立马后悔了，这个想要缓解气氛的玩笑开得实在太不是时候，但詹姆斯邦德毕竟是詹姆斯邦德，一句话能牵连出出一套，“谁把你惹这么生气？M训斥你了？你缺钱吗？付不起房租了？猫丢了？”Q没有理他，于是邦德继续道，“哪个混蛋？我去帮你出气……”

“我不知道！”军需官唐突地打断了他，声音里拉出一丝哭腔。

Q的不知道在私交场合里其实代表着很多不同层次的意思可以被用来应对不同的场合，在这里大概代表不愿多言。

“我去帮你出气，告诉我他的名字，我教训得他以后看到你绕路走。”在得到回应后邦德赶忙趁热打铁，并自动忽略这个对象有很大几率是M的可能性。

军需官连连摇头，说不出一句清楚的句子，他一面用手沾了水猛揉眼睛，一面嘟囔着什么，像是在自怨自艾，邦德竖起耳朵仔细听也只分辨得出一句“他不理我了”。

“告诉我发生了什么，我能帮助你。”邦德陈恳建议道，向前跨了一步，“什么大风大浪我们没有经历过，这点小事算什么。”

军需官猛地将身子撤远，他随即意识到自己的不友好，于是赶忙将其掩盖成倾身去拿擦手纸，结果下腹压在洗手台上，粘了一圈水印子。

“我不知道。”年轻人再次强调，眼眶又红了，他低头用手纸掖衣服上的水印。

邦德还要说话，军需官裤子口袋里的手机突然震动起来，后者呆了一秒就撒开纸巾掏手机，动作幅度太大手机跳出来飞进了洗手池里。在邦德要抬腿冲过去帮忙抢救手机之前，军需官已经用迅雷不及掩耳之速将手机从水笼头下粘起来在衣服上擦干解锁然后读了起来。他只扫了一眼就止住了眼泪。

“没事了。”军需官抬起头。于是双零特工毫无防备收获了一枚带着泪光的笑容。

 

*

“这个周末出来玩吧！帕丁顿！”打完回车后梅林的心脏狂跳起来。

“好！”几秒后帕丁顿回复道。

 


	7. 魔法师，熊，游乐园

*

当梅林走向切斯顿冒险世界时，熊已经站在那里等他了。梅林起了一个大早，把自己收拾的干干净净，他试图在Kingsman一众还没有起来之前溜进车库，结果在餐厅打包早餐三明治的时候又碰上了哈利哈特。后者在前几天的晚餐桌上大肆宣扬梅林网恋。他算是看清哈利哈特了，十年友谊和口口声声的绅士风度都抵不上一点风吹草动的八卦，对此梅林只好闷声飞快解决面前的一大块蜜汁鳕鱼。

 

真的，他想到帕丁顿就忍不住要面露微笑，年过半百他做梦也没料到自己现在正计划着去泡一头小熊。

“去约会是吧？”哈利哈特端着咖啡杯含笑看着他。

梅林语塞，不过他到底还是赶在自己脸红之前从餐厅逃了出来。

 

*

游乐园门口熙熙攘攘热闹非凡，等待各自友人的人群一小撮一小撮聚集在一起，而那孤零零站在树下的熊影他这次绝对不会认错了。帕丁顿穿着深蓝色的双排扣呢外套，带着红色的软帽，背了一个迷你双肩包。秋风有点凉爽，梅林裹紧了自己深绿色格纹风衣，不过帕丁顿肯定不会觉得冷就是了。

“帕丁顿！”他高高挥舞起自己手中的两张票。说实话他已经记不得自己上次来游乐园是什么时候的事情了，独居的中年男人，网虫宅，膝下无子，更无恋爱史，平日大宅和裁缝铺子两点一线，连遛狗都能在大宅的草场上解决，而情报工作在指挥室里就能搜集完毕，难得空闲的日子除了在伦敦闹市里泡泡咖啡馆，就是逛漫画模型店，自从和帕丁顿聊上之后更是只要抱着板子就能晃过一天。

就这样一个看起来无可救药的人，在帕丁顿回复他“好”字之后以迅雷不及掩耳之势将伦敦周边的主题公园查了个遍，以情报收集的严谨规格，按照路程远近，项目多少，网评高低等等进行归类排序。一个小时后他看着自己手上的列表和饼形图，决定选择切斯顿冒险世界。今年正好环球影城把在几个主题公园的过山车因为项目联动搬到了伦敦，就搭在切斯顿冒险世界旁边，这种只有真土豪撒钱赞助才干得出来的事情，梅林心里暗自给点了无数赞，双园相连，使得这个位于伦敦城西南驱车可及，却业绩岌岌可危的游乐园成了今年伦敦游必去的大热门。接着梅林飞速在网上购买了不用排队的特快票，决定给傻傻现场买门票的小熊一个惊喜。

“帕丁顿！”梅林大步朝熊走了过去。

熊终于发现了他，接着缓缓冲他挥了挥手，然后低下头将熊掌塞进裤子口袋里。这熊皮原来还带口袋！梅林还没来得及表示赞叹，熊就从口袋里掏出了两张票。

呃。帕丁顿和他干了一模一样的事情。

 

“别担心。”梅林将四张门票放在一起打乱，熊心有灵犀般随便抽了两张，“要是好玩我们还来！反正到年底才过期。”

他们顺着人流往里走，梅林起初还担心会受到各路人群的指指点点，毕竟他不常受到大数量的关注，然而游乐园不愧是各路怪杰的聚集地，穿着角色服装的游人遍地都是，他能感到帕丁顿从起先的焦灼不安，魂不守舍，到慢慢放松下来，毕竟玩偶熊就是为游乐园而生的啊。

“想玩什么？帕丁顿？”梅林引导道，他摊开地图，觉得自己莫名像个家长。

这游乐园地图设计得浮夸无比，像是专门为困扰游客而设置的障碍，实用导航性为负，但索性他昨晚已经研究过了，现在闭着眼睛也能将公共卫生间的位置指出来。

“碰碰车？”熊没有看地图，嘟哝道。

梅林大喜，他正有此意。碰碰车需两人操作，老少皆宜，游乐园暖场必备，冷场可能性几乎为零。两人排了会儿队，梅林聊了聊伦敦这两天糟糕的天气，总之只字不提上次在咖啡店的面基和两人之间僵化的一星期，熊咕哝他其实没有注意这几天天气上的变化。然后两人就挤进了小车里，梅林的长腿差点塞不进去，可怜兮兮地抵在方向盘上。他心里总想着人与人之间的安全距离，不敢和熊靠的太近，于是就更显窘迫。

“我踩油门，你开。”熊体贴地说。

铃声响了，梅林一打方向盘，两人呼地就冲了出去。

总是梦想出外勤的梅林开不了阿斯顿马丁，开碰碰车过过瘾也不错。四十五秒内两人就合力杀得其他人丢盔卸甲，七零八落，好几个普通游客撞在一起根本抽身不能，而帕丁顿的油门每一下都给得恰到好处，剩余时间两人配合起来居然得空在场地中心玩起了碰碰车三百六十度漂移。梅林眉飞色舞，要是这些人知道现在开车的这位是无所不能的超级大间谍，岂不是得竞相来问他要签名（或者抱头鼠窜），亚瑟也应该来看看他的表现，说不定下次外勤他就能排上名额。

“我车技不错吧！”梅林得意地炫耀，差点就要和熊抱怨起内勤不能出外勤的凄苦命运，还好他头脑还算清醒。帕丁顿也很兴奋，讲话流畅了不少，梅林显而易见能感受到熊的喜悦。

从车上爬下来后两人一人买了一小杯蓝色的起泡汽水，在发现熊的眼光在棉花糖小车上多停留了一秒后，梅林立马掏钱给熊买了一支。

帕丁顿哼哼唧唧了半天然后腼腆地接过，犹豫了几秒后就小心翼翼地塞了一缕到嘴里。若不是见过熊吃根啤酒浮香橙冰激凌的样子，梅林一定又要大跌眼镜。帕丁顿发出一声满足地叹息，然后就撕了一缕棉花糖送到梅林的口边，后者红了脸然后张口接了。

老天！要是哈利哈特看到他现在这手无足措的样子，岂不是要笑得背过气去！

熊又撕了一缕给他。广播里大唱的游乐园金曲听起来却像情歌。

 

We're Sendin' Out

（我们在送出）

A Major Love

（一份巨大的爱）

And This Is Our Message To You

（这是我们给你的信息）

 

之后两人就坐上了天蝎座特快小型火车过山车。帕丁顿原本有些犹豫，但在远远站着估摸了一下火车过山车的坡道后就同意了。之后原本能坐三个人的位置被熊大喇喇占了两个，然而等到车子起动，帕丁顿又端正了坐姿。

“只想和魔法师坐一起。”熊咕哝，手紧紧握着扶杆。

“没错，不要别人。”梅林赶忙眨巴着榛绿色的眼睛点头称是。

 

*

中午两人简单吃了炸鱼和薯条，有那么多可以玩的，时间怎么能都浪费在吃上面，梅林是个务实主义者，他很高兴发现帕丁顿也是这样想的。如今他看到帕丁顿往熊嘴里塞薯条已经不惊讶了，阳光热烈起来，一扫上午的阴晦，气氛这么和谐，梅林犹豫了了一下，半私心半体贴地说：“热了可以脱哦。”

帕丁顿摇摇头。

“为什么？”梅林再次感到帕丁顿似乎是有什么难隐之言。熊摆弄着喝完的饮料杯，将吸管打成一个又一个的结。

“人们不喜欢。”过了一会儿熊闷闷地说，顾左右而言他。

“你是说他们对扮演玩具熊的人不感兴趣？”梅林替他补完整句话。

熊点点头：“孩子会失望。”

“这真是我听过的最没有道理的理由！”梅林尖刻地说，“你没有在游乐园工作，帕丁顿。到底是别人会对你失望，还是你会对自己失望？”

熊闷闷不乐地将打结的吸管丢回空杯子里：“你真的让人很难办诶，魔法师先生。”

 

他很难办吗？

他喜欢帕丁顿，这让人很难办吗？喜欢，这样的情感，让人很难办吗？

 

梅林没有指望见了一两次面两人就能天南地北地胡侃，就能像十年的好友一样亲密无间，他不知道帕丁顿的问题到底在哪里，为何在网上和现实中好像是截然不同的两个人，但现在至少，在现实里，他们慢慢的开始进行交流了，不用依赖虚幻的屏障，这就是进步。

“帕丁顿，也没有任何逼你的意思，但若你有什么为难之处我能为你排忧解难的，一定要和我说可以吗？你也许是我身边最善良的人之一，我知道网络上的联系十分脆弱，但是无论发生什么我一直在这里，所以答应我你不会再玩失踪了。”

熊深深看了他一眼，有那么一会儿梅林觉得帕丁顿似乎想说什么，但最后又咽了下去。“不会。”帕丁顿简单地说，似乎是强子按下了其它难以自制的成分。

“每天都来骚扰我？”

熊发出一声轻笑，拍了拍梅林放在桌上的手。

“但你知道这一点都不公平对吗？”往外走时梅林突然说。

熊不安地揉揉鼻子。

“我看不到你的表情，都不知道我说那么深情时你脸红了没。”老天，他这是吃了什么药，调起情来简直没羞没躁！

“脸红了。”意料之外，帕丁顿抓抓耳朵飞快地承认。

阳光热烈，他们穿过午后游行的人群和花车，人群耸动乐声飘扬，空气中飘动着爆米花和烤肉的甜香，小喇叭反射着金色的太阳光，芭蕾舞的裙子如白色的蛾翅，小孩子不安分地围着梅林的长腿跑，拉扯帕丁顿的熊皮，虽然熊还算温柔，多半是尴尬到难以回绝家长照相合影的邀请……

 

The planets are linin' up

（行星都列起长队）

We're bringin' brighter days

（我们将带来更光明的日子）

 

……穿着奇装异服的舞者旋转着从街上蹦过，小丑挥动着银铃，马匹和骑者昂首阔步。大概是什么特别活动，过了会儿游行花车开始向人群喷洒彩带，熊粘了一身，窘迫地拍打自己的熊皮，梅林心平气和地在商铺的遮阳伞下给他摘了十分钟。

他们路过集市广场的时候熊从路灯上解了一个无人领取的气球绕在手指上，结果风起时那气球就一下一下打在梅林的光头上。梅林心里有鬼，略是窘迫，但却不愿意拉开和帕丁顿的距离，他还没有问过帕丁顿对他年龄的看法呢，他真心诚意希望最后不要发现帕丁顿实际年龄能做自己的儿子，好在熊看上去坦坦荡荡，一点都没有意识到有什么不对。

他们在海盗湾停留了一会儿，每个游乐场几乎都有换游戏币打游戏的集散地，这会儿色彩斑斓的方形的小帐篷排了三四排，篷沿上从大到小都挂满了各种毛绒玩具。梅林正想表示自己已经过了玩这个的年纪了，而且在这里玩游戏被骗钱的可能性总是高于得到玩具的可能性，然而熊已经忙忙地去换钱了。

“你是不是想每个都玩过来。”梅林目瞪口呆地看着熊掏出一张巨额面值的英镑。

“很久没来游乐园了。”熊把游戏币都扫进塑料杯子里，“魔法师先挑。”

梅林一开始推推拖拖，然而很遗憾十几分钟后他的好胜心就被激了起来，结果两人不知不觉就在集市上泡了一个多小时。大转盘。玻璃珠。淘金币。钓金鱼，光钓金鱼就让两人趴在水池边折腾了老半天，捞了一桶最后又还回去了因为不好拿。幸运抽签两人运气都不好，抽了两次梅林只抽到了一把梳尺长得像薯条的木梳，而熊什么都没抽到，在摊铺前依依不舍。于是梅林就把木梳给了他，反正他自己也不需要什么木梳。

然而路过射击项目时候梅林只犹豫了一秒就来劲了，他十分担心自己的射击技术会暴露身份，但也只犹豫了一秒，内心的蠢蠢欲动就战胜了不安。他邀请熊一起玩结果熊毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“我不会打枪。”熊生硬地说。

“没事，我教你。”梅林决定等下故意射偏，扮演一个傻乎乎地入门者。

“我不会。”熊很固执。

“聊天的时候我以为你很懂军需呢。怎么会没打过枪？”

“实，实际，实际操作和和纸上谈兵是两回事。”熊结巴。

“我教你。”梅林向他演示了怎么瞄准，不过是一把玩具枪罢了，“瞄准，射击，完毕。”他鼓励道，“要是全部射中就能得到那只巨大的小黄人哦。”

同时店主殷勤地向他们推荐，没错是真的可以拿这只巨大的小黄人，只要全部射中，而且这是限量品，只有今年因为和环球影城项目联动才有的，不然得千里迢迢跑到洛杉矶或是奥兰多去才行。当然游戏难度系数也十分之大，也是和小黄人电影联动特别版才有的，目标飞船会飞速移动，一般人一枪都很难打到。

熊扳着手指嘟哝：“手上也拿不了什么小黄人。”

“我来拿！”梅林自告奋勇。他接过店主递过来的电影里格鲁用过的改装枪， “看好了，就像这样。” 他推了推眼镜，认真地瞄准了半天，然后射偏了，之后就装作扫兴的样子把枪塞给熊。

“有点难！”他口是心非地表示。

“可以重开一局吗？”帕丁顿小声说。

店主巴不得同意，这样这次玩具币等同浪费，平日央求他让多打一枪的游客比比皆是，今天可来了两个傻瓜！

砰。

砰。

砰。

砰。

砰。

砰。

快。狠。准。六枪连中。

在店主目瞪口呆的表情里，梅林倒吸了一口冷气，颤抖地接过了约莫熊半个身子大小的小黄人玩偶，心脏砰砰直跳。上帝保佑他没有在泡詹姆斯邦德。

 

*

当他们终于兜到另一边的联动游乐场时，事态再一次显示出了意料之外的失控前兆，也许是刚才那六枪的错，他抱着小黄人玩偶和一头心满意足的熊走在一起，心跳频率一直高于平均值。

这半边园简直可以用人山人海才能形容，还好翻倍价格的特快票让他们基本不用排队。环球影城真的把小黄人3D过山车搬来了，大概是为今年即将在圣诞上映的电影做宣传。刺激度适中，家庭最爱，老少皆宜，去手机游戏小黄人快跑（Minion Rush）的格鲁工厂里走一遭，让伦敦小孩为之疯狂，出来后就头脑发热在纪念品店买买买。

梅林暗自总结这个过山车不够刺激，毕竟他是开过飞机的人，3D过山车对他来说太小孩子气了。但帕丁顿显然乐在其中，于是梅林又知道了熊是Minion Rush手机游戏的忠实拥护者，改版之后已经五次全部通关，熊再次结结巴巴向他炫耀。

当然梅林对这个电影和游戏感觉微妙是有原因的，他神思恍惚地夹着小黄人玩偶和帕丁顿站在纪念品店里，已经第三次提出“别看啦，我们去坐木乃伊过山车吧。”熊都置若罔闻，却津津有味摆弄格鲁的猫咪童话书，紧接着没等梅林来得及拒绝，熊就把一条格鲁的围巾挂上了他的脖子。

“你看上去有点像格鲁。”帕丁顿突然说。

熊胆包天哇。因为众所周知的原因梅林感到头皮发凉。

“你看上去有点像帕丁顿。” 梅林争辩，是时候有人来向熊指出这个事实了。

“我就是帕丁顿。”熊毫不客气，拍了拍自己深蓝色的呢外套

梅林无言以对，他忙忙给围巾付了钱，也许这就是爱情的代价！他安慰自己。

 

之后他们站在木乃伊复仇的过山车之前犹豫。

“我恐高。”熊表示，“我不坐……”

“这是室内的，我估摸里面一片漆黑看不到高度。”

“你坐过？”

“没有。你坐过？”

熊摇摇头。

“那就试试！”高度难不倒梅林，游乐园嘛！怎能不坐一次刺激的。熊还在犹豫，最后拗不过梅林好说歹说，于是同意了。他们寄存了玩偶，特快票都让他们在阴森森的石窟中等了十五分钟，夹在叽叽喳喳的青少年之间。梅林趁着光线暗周围噪，聊天的时候傻兮兮弯着身子就和熊头碰头挤在一起。他正盘算着如何拉熊的手，两人就排到了——第一排勇者特等席，驶向更为阴森的洞穴。

在安全带自动扣紧之后帕丁顿十分不安地扭来扭去。

“这比之前小火车夸张多了……”熊发着抖抱怨，显然他已经后悔了。

“别怕。”梅林轻松地说，感觉自己形象特别高大，“等会儿叫出来就好了。”

过山车呈六十度爬坡，到达顶端后却没有掉下去，而是平缓地滑进了另一个洞穴，两边各种机械控制的特效开始捣弄出各种让人身临其近的幻觉。

——你疯了吗！快离开这里——

——诅咒是真的！这片地方是个陷阱——

巨大的木乃伊挥舞着双臂，墙壁上的古文字被点亮了。大火熊熊燃烧起来，热气喷到了梅林的脸上。

——把你的灵魂给我，我将会永远统治这个世界——

原来游乐园的科技已经发展到这么厉害的地步了吗？梅林心里暗自想。也许他可以借鉴一点，回去给骑士们整个什么新的小发明。

——供奉我，随我……

“魔法师……”熊的声音已经吓变了。

“别怕！”梅林下意识腾出一只手搂了楼熊的肩膀，后者抖抖索索地抓了抓他的手，又忙忙缩回去抓安全杆，“抓紧了！”

真是过分啊，搞这么恐怖会给不明就里的小孩子内心留下多大的阴影。过山车拐了个弯，撞了一块石板，特效尸虫疯狂地爬了出来，梅林还没来得急转头看帕丁顿的反应，车子就呈四十五度猛地朝后倒去。车轮撞击铁轨发出令人胆寒的摩擦声。梅林寒毛倒竖，屁股几乎要从椅子上掉出去了，只能死命地抓着面漆那的护栏。谁也没说这过山车会往后开啊？！

——谁也救不了你们了，已经没有回头的路——

车子猛地转了个头。由于在坐在第一排，梅林顿时看到了面前的轨道……

“帕丁——顿！”黑暗中他已经感受不到熊的存在了，车滑了出去，但还是没有下跌，反而开始加速，“帕丁———！！！！！”

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊——

 

尖叫声响彻整个洞穴，他们猛地掉了下去。

这空间黑得伸手不见五指，心脏从口中蹦出，梅林感到有毛茸茸的东西撞在自己身上，惯性使他几乎飞起，全凭安全带将他牢牢绑在座位上。在过山车左冲右突间肾上腺素急剧上升，他被甩得朝帕丁顿压了过去又甩回来，但在无数鬼哭狼嚎里他还是分辨出了帕丁顿的尖叫，可称撕心裂肺，荡气回肠……

十几秒后过山车猛地滑入一个出口，灯光慢慢亮了起来。

——我希望你们享受这趟刺激的旅行，请继续坐在位置上——

“帕丁顿！爽吗！帕丁顿？”梅林转过头，他这才发现熊一只手抓着护栏，一只手死死抱着脑袋，保持着飞机出现故障下坠时的安全动作蜷缩在椅子上，像一只被煮沸后弓起的虾。

“帕丁顿？”梅林凑过去。

“我的头套差点飞掉——”熊用一种前所未有的嘶力竭的声音在他耳边吼道。

梅林哈哈大笑，要是帕丁顿的脑袋真的飞掉熊也不用藏着掖着了，可是他还没笑完过山车就突然朝前倒去，近乎九十度俯冲。

——迎接灵魂的毁灭吧——

——死亡只是开始——

伴随着史诗级雄浑的交响乐和疯狂的大笑，梅林只觉得鼻梁上一松，劲风就直接冲进了他的眼睛。

 

过山车滑进出口，安全带松开了，依然处在激动中的人们抖着腿纷纷下车，熊一言不发地飞速爬了出去。

“我再也不会坐这玩意儿……”熊气急败坏地宣布，但还没说完梅林就打断了他。

“帕丁顿……”梅林内心万分绝望，“我，我的眼镜……”

这下熊也傻眼了。

“我的……”梅林跟着爬出车子，茫然地站在那里，“我的眼镜飞掉了……”

“我下去查一下。”工作人员十分淡定，显然这不是第一次发生了。十分钟后她回来，手上搭了几顶帽子和眼镜，“里面有你的吗？”

“没有。”梅林痛苦地说。

“真是抱歉先生，那只能请你闭园的时候去失物招领那里看看了，我们要是找到了就会放到那里去。”

梅林不知自己是怎么走到外面街上的，帕丁顿跟在他后面，他的腿如灌了铅一般僵硬，人群如幻影般从他面前飞速移过，建筑物融化成了辨不出形体的色块，他一时间不知该往哪里去，身为Kingsman首席GPS，战斗高阶指挥官，现在连从不出错的第六感导航都瞬间瘫痪了，高度近视患者被突然剥夺眼镜造成的巨大打击简直难以置信！何况是在这么重要的日子在这么重要的时刻！

梅林挠挠光头，挣扎着回过身想要解释什么，结果帕丁顿一步上前很自然地挽起了他的胳膊。

“别担心，魔法师，我善于导航。”熊冷静地说，之后就没有再松过手。

 

所以这就是谈恋爱吗？他勾着帕丁顿毛茸茸的手臂，眼前的世界模糊一片，然而帕丁顿的脸却分毫毕现。

 

丢失眼镜的笨蛋就玩玩儿童项目吧，刺激类不适合老年人。

小小世界。布偶人，淘金者，海盗，缅因男子，拇指姑娘，十字军骑士。Welcome Bienvenue 欢迎 か。か。か。welkom willkommen υποδοχ Graditevi добро пожаловать Bienvenida……小锡兵，尼尔斯骑鹅旅行，大白鲨，热气球，小丑鱼，缤纷的世界，炫目的颜色，他竭尽全力维护的和平，以及帕丁顿……头上繁星点点，泡泡船从水面悠然飘过。

 

*

帕丁顿小熊。

恋爱使人盲目，唯独你最清晰。

 


	8. 骨鲠之臣

*

Kingsman的战斗总指挥官度过了鲜有完美的一个周末，紧接着完美的一周，紧接着又是完美的周末和随之而来的完美的一周……好似帕丁顿给他带来了好运似的。

游乐园后的周一他破天荒在风衣外面围了格鲁的围巾监督训练，这让埃格西和洛克希整个上午都移不开疑惑的目光，傍晚时候哈利哈特就迈着矫健地步伐来指挥室找他谈心了。光头指挥官在哈利哈特抖出一箩筐着装品味上的建议之前就面无表情地甩出了请闭嘴的眼神，而哈利哈特一如既往将其无视。

“这是Kingsman，我们得看上去绅士，得体又专业……”

“天冷了，戴个围巾而已。”

“这围巾不是裁缝店特制，也不是萨维尔街其他店产的。”

“非得戴裁缝店定制的围巾才行吗？”梅林抢白道，“我既不出外勤也不抛头露面，我爱戴什么戴什么。”

哈利哈特盯着他看了几秒，然后眯起了眼睛：“我觉得你这条围巾有点眼熟。”

“眼熟？”

“我定是在哪里见过，可能是电视或者报纸……”

为了避免受到不必要地嘲笑，梅林立马板起脸，将埃格西这几天的训练报告塞给他：“看看埃格西的报告吧，我去倒杯咖啡。”当然他会确保哈利哈特走人之后才回去，如果让哈利哈特发现他戴着动画人物的围巾，他刻板的形象就此休矣！

 

*

不过梅林维持着好心情，以至于三周后被拖到MI6旁听亚瑟和M的例会也不显得难熬了。他偶尔和比尔特纳交换心有戚戚的眼神，一面不动声色地把目光半锁定在面前的板子上，手小幅度微移，继续玩一款加强版俄罗斯方块的游戏，方块从六个角度同时落下，有二十种不同的形状，这是帕丁顿上星期推荐给他的，现在梅林正试图打破帕丁顿那看上去高不可破的记录。五个小时后迈克罗夫特福尔摩斯终于从椅子上立起来，摇晃着他的小黑伞取道白金汉宫，M大方地借了一个MI6的司机给他，然而却在梅林准备跟着走出去时叫住了他。

“帮个忙，梅林先生，把这个拿到Q支部去。”

 

梅林不是第一次被差遣去Q支部，但自从他意识到要从支部的实验区域里挖出Q就如同要在一堆木屑中挖出仓鼠，何况这只仓鼠对人类的呼唤十有八九充耳不闻之后，尽管他对Q抱有好奇心，但也对这项任务失去了兴趣。更何况Q支部的实验区和会议室一样属于MI6梅林不乐意跨入的地点之一。

宽敞的实验区被多张长桌和混乱摆放的椅子硬生生分割成了难以踏入的迷宫，所有能堆放物品的表面都摇摇欲坠地堆满了稀奇古怪的半成品，靠墙的架子上堆满了纸箱和塑料储物篮，电缆和接线从地上流过，像藤蔓般缠在桌角上，或是如蛛网般从天花板上挂下来，自从此间主人在这新家安家落户一段时间后就愈演愈烈，丝毫不知收敛，放眼望去不无显示着其主人喜好躲藏的个性。

梅林曾见过Q在桌上促襟见肘的一小方区域里灵活地忙碌，电脑背面粘满边沿被磨得发白的贴纸，马克杯在手边一堆即将坍塌的文件上摇摇欲坠：军需官灵巧修长的手在几秒内组装好了一支军用枪，狭长的眼睛在镜片后面闪闪烁烁。

相比他干净得连一点钢笔划痕都没有的指挥台，Q的私人领域堪称地狱。

 

情报人员漫不经心地挥手示意他们的老大在实验区捣鼓武器，这让梅林不满地翘起了嘴巴。半成品堆得和小山一般，时不时响起钻机和金属刮擦声，Q却踪影不见。

“Q。”他在指挥区和实验区的“分界线”上站定，清了清嗓子。

钻机声停了下来。

“Q。”梅林适度地抬高了声音。

伴随着一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料声和啪的一巴掌（近乎轻不可闻，但梅林还是听到了“为什么是我”的抱怨）——詹姆斯邦德直起身子，手上捏着刚上了胶水黏在一起的两个零件。

“梅林！”金发特工夸张地说，露出了他招牌式的笑容，“见到你真高兴。”

梅林皱起眉头，“Q在哪里？”

“Q在忙，什么事？”邦德圆滑地说，弯腰将零件递给大约是在地上坐着不肯起来的那位军需处长官，然后三下两下从迷宫里绕了出来。

“M给的。”梅林将文件小心翼翼搁在一块芯片板上，芯片板上粘满了看上去很不友好的导管，“东西我放在这里了，Q。”

没有反应，机器背景音嗡嗡作响。

“多谢了。”几秒沉默后邦德干巴巴地说。

“他还好吗？你们俩在做什么？”梅林露出了狐疑的目光，眼神在邦德身上扫来扫去。詹姆斯邦德的风流人尽皆知，难不成他在角落里对军需官动手动脚，后者吃哑巴亏却不敢出声呼救？说完梅林就自己承认这个可能性其实不大，他大可就此放下东西离去，身体却在得不到回应后莫名地想要引起对方注意，“你还好吗Q？”

“Q很好。”邦德抱起胳膊，冷淡地说。他意会了梅林的提问，这让特工十分不高兴。特工一点都不想当军需官的代言人，但军令难违，刚才可是吃了Q一巴掌……何况后者听到梅林的声音那惊得一跳后瞬间僵化的肢体让他顿时起了保护欲，他有职责为军需官排忧解难。

“我很好！！”然而军需官突然大声插言，伴随着金属器械温柔触地的轻响，那头标志性的卷毛总算从桌子后面冒了出来，在意识到桌子上一台巨大的机器依旧挡着他的脸后向旁边微微移了一点。年轻人面色微红，镜片后潮湿的目光飞速碰了碰梅林的，紧接着就粘在了梅林的格鲁围巾上。

“你们在做什么 ？”梅林意识到他在看围巾后顿时不自在起来，他内心暗自希望Q没看过卑鄙的我系列。

“……”Q张口想解释但被邦德打断了。

“梅林先生我希望你不要想一些空穴来风的事情，很遗憾我也不想呆在这里，但上一个任务我又搞丢了武器，现在正在干苦力抵消过错。”特工生硬地说。

“没错。”军需官点头认同道，伸手扶了扶眼镜，“弄丢武器，死罪。”

“好吧，Q，文件我放在这里了，M说让你看了后马上给他回应。”梅林不必要地重复道，他点点头转身要走，结果一侧身就突然看到了一边休息区小沙发上和靠垫挤在一起，约莫半个人身体大小的小黄人玩偶。

“这他妈……”热血直冲脑门，有那么一瞬间梅林声音都变了，“这他妈是什么？？”

“……”Q起先一脸茫然，但瞬着他的目光看过去然后脸色顿时白了。

“这是什么？你，你从哪里拿到这个的？你从哪里拿到这个的？！”

“什，什么，意思，你怎么知道……你是说那是，是敌人在上面安了监视器吗？”军需官结结巴巴地问，他这个谎撒得太劣质了，于是只好忙忙地从桌子后面绕出来朝玩偶扑过去，脚步不稳差点被地上的电缆绊一跤。

“不是！不是！不是！”梅林挥舞着板子大声吼道。难以置信！？小黄人出现在了MI6的Q支部？帕丁顿是Q支部的一员？难以置信！！他现在该采取什么行动？

“那是我给Q的礼物。”邦德突然说，“我觉得你们俩都反应过度了。Q，我早就检查过了，没有监视器。”

军需官猛地转过身子，露出了如溺水者抓到了救命稻草般苍白的笑容，“啊，是的，我忘记了，精，精神紧张。”他摘下眼镜抹了把脸，目光闪烁，“工作太久精神紧张。”

“你送给他的。”梅林朝邦德转过身子。

“我送给他的。”邦德抬了抬下巴，又露出了他的招牌式笑容。

“你为什么要送给他？”梅林脱口而出。

“Q是我的军需官，我不认为我有必要回答你这个问题，我想送谁礼物就送谁礼物。”邦德抢白道，“为什么一个玩偶就让你惊慌失措，梅林先生？”

Kingsman的战斗总指挥官张了张口，感到万分糊涂并无言以对。梅林垂下目光，他窘迫地掖了掖自己的围巾，恢复了平日不苟言笑的样子，然后很快道了再见就离开了。

 

“莫名其妙的老男人！”邦德盯着梅林的背影消失，评价道。詹姆斯邦德从来不会认识到自己和梅林的年纪其实不相上下。他转过身，Q还呆站在那里。金发特工的表情柔和了下来：“如果我需要牺牲自己的名声来救你于水火之中的话，我希望下次出任务能得到些好使点的武器。”

军需官把目光移到了他身上，舔了舔嘴唇，然而出乎邦德意料的是，Q飞速地点点头默许了他的请求。

“真的吗？太棒了！”

“帮我。”Q言简意赅地甩了一句双关语，就走回了桌子后面，盘腿在地上坐下来。

“那当然。”特工眉飞色舞地跟了过去，拿起胶水，“你要和我讲讲那个玩具的事情吗？我出也门的任务前它还不在呢。”

Q拿起钻机。“今天不讲。”他嘟哝。

“但你会告诉我？”詹姆斯邦德总是锲而不舍，是他的锲而不舍让他和Q会最终成为挚友，而且他逐渐发现如果死皮赖脸一点的话，Q最后还是会告诉他的。

“完整归还武器的话，可以。”Q斜了他一眼，露出一丝淡淡的笑容。

 

*

显而易见Q撒谎了。年轻人不是那种惯于临阵撒谎的人，梅林一眼就可以看出Q的惊慌。但詹姆斯邦德他就说不准了，在将车开回鲁特姆公园的路上梅林一路思忖，双零特工早就习惯了睁着眼睛说瞎话，那是他工作职责上的一部分，谎言沉入他那双冰蓝色的眼睛里如石头沉如大海。

然而就算邦德也撒谎，现在他也不得不严肃地考虑起Q是帕丁顿的可能性了。Q的病症与生俱来，交流障碍的某个个分支……那帕丁顿呢？他们患着的是相同的病症吗？又或者完全不是，帕丁顿不过是人前羞涩和长相欠缺？

在梅林得出空来把帕丁顿和MI6军需处长官的行为进行详细比对之前，当天晚上Kingsman的任务指挥就发生了意外。

埃格西和洛克希前天乘坐飞机前往华盛顿DC。这次的任务理应当并不困难，所以亚瑟才同意派遣年轻一辈去积累经验。但毫无预兆的，武装分子破入了埃格西和洛克希所下榻的酒店套房。彼时梅林刚和他们梳理完第二天计划的流程，爆破炸弹就冲开了套房的门，尘埃密布，伴随着巨响房间里一片混乱。“撤退！埃格西！洛克希！”梅林当机立断。十分钟后洛克希从碎裂的窗口中跳出，并成功甩脱了追兵，而埃格西就没有那么幸运了。他让洛克希先跑，虽以一敌十，却还是中了一枪。对方凶狠地摘掉他的眼镜扔在地上踩烂，梅林这里的监控顿时灭了。指挥官飞速切到了他们事先在房间的洒水喷头上安装的微型监视器，随即黑了酒店的监控试图调出武装分子进入酒店的录像。“他们早就埋伏在酒店里了，这是个陷进，洛克希你……”梅林一面搜索犯罪库的记录一面指挥洛克希调整计划方案。

监视器里，埃格西被铐了起来，不知说了什么就挨了一个耳光，对方下手相当重，直打的年轻人向后飞起撞上了衣柜角。

“怎么回事？发生了什么？！”在这焦头烂额之际，哈利哈特端着茶杯跨了进来。

“意外。”梅林一时无从解释，“洛克希，他们把埃格西拖出酒店了，我需要你跟踪他们的交通工具……”

哈利哈特冲了过来，茶杯里的水差点翻上梅林的键盘。

“发生了什么！！”

“意外。他们知道我们要去……”

哈利哈特的脸色变了，他花了几秒接受显示屏上的信息：“他们带走了埃格西……”

“我知道，一切还在我掌控之中，洛克希会……”

“你的情报分析上说了这次任务的难度系数不过是A级！”哈利哈特打断了他。

梅林的手飞速划过键盘：“他们喂了我们假情报，我现在没时间和你讨论这个。洛克希，你还跟着他们吗？”

“把仓库门打开。”哈利哈特突然说。

“什么？”

“我现在就开小飞机去华盛顿接应洛克希。”

“你冷静点，我说了洛克希能搞定……”

“八小时后我就能到华盛顿了，把任务资料传送倒小飞机的收讯终端上去。如果埃格西熬得过这一夜，明天的任务也说不准他能否继续胜任。”

“加拉哈德，我仍旧是指挥官！这不是你的任务！我说了现在一切还在掌控中……”梅林怒道，眼睛依旧盯着屏幕。

“当我走进肯塔基的白教堂的时候你我也都这么以为的。我们这一行要么生要么死，哪里来的意外。我不会坐在这里看那个男孩丧命……”

“若他们知道出现意外就有奶爸去救他们，他们怎么长大！他们是受训成为骑士的，不是什么哭哭啼啼需要等待救援的……”

“第一视角看到瓦伦丁黑洞洞的枪口是什么感觉，梅林？听着他们踩过兰斯洛特被劈成两半的尸体是什么感觉，梅林？”

这话过火了。梅林停下了打字的手，他转身看着哈利哈特，指甲掐进了肉里，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己要爆发了。

“我只是在做你在指挥台前做不了的。”哈利哈特面无表情地说，就算梅林不打开仓门，他将门炸开一条道来也要将飞机开出去。

梅林瞪着他，隔了好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“在你把埃格西带进候补训练项目之前你是个完全不同的人，哈利，我希望你知道这一点。”

“我的脑袋吃了一颗子弹。”哈利哈特一针见血地说，“你在和你那位喜好遮遮掩掩的网友甜甜蜜蜜谈恋爱的同时，我也希望你还记着，你，我和这里的所有人都随时有可能吃一颗子弹。”

 

*

营救没有成功，埃格西被当成人质示众，在决战时被对方拧断了左胳膊，加拉哈德大开杀戒。好在年轻人表现出众，咬着牙完成了自救，使得任务最终走上了正轨。任务磕磕绊绊完成了，但埃格西毫无疑问得在病床上躺一段时间，而梅林和哈利哈特的关系也降到了冰点。浴血归来的加拉哈德一言不发在目送埃格西进入手术室后径直走回了自己的房间。

三天后的任务总结会议上，梅林主动承担了失误。事实上自他上任后出现指挥官失误的概率已经低得只有零点几个百分点，特工的丧命大多数时候实为不可控，有太多可能影响到任务成功与否的因素了。情报机关早就默认了特工是消耗品，而培养一个能随机应变的指挥官更是不容易。

“我的确不知他们特意喂了我们假情报，这是一次精心策划的圈套，对此我十分抱歉。”这句道歉梅林说得真心诚意，“这十分不专业，我保证不会再发生了。”

他特意冲哈利哈特点点头，但后者盯着桌上的文件根本就没有抬头，会议结束后更是绷着脸飞一般大步跨出了亚瑟办公室。

“我不能理解你为何还在生气，糟糕的事情时有发生！”梅林捏着板子跟在后面，“冷战毫无意义，哈利！”

“我不是在生你的气，梅林。”哈利哈特小跑下楼

“那是为什么……” 梅林愣了一秒紧跟其后。

“我在生自己的气。”

“什么？”

哈利哈特停下了脚步，他转过身，梅林惊讶地发现他的眼眶湿了：“对不起，梅林。”中年男人突兀地道歉，泪水陡然滑了下来，“那天我表现得非常不绅士，并且说了非常过分的话。我只是……我当时太震惊……并且害怕。对不起，我的口袋巾去哪里了？乱透了，这两天我一直在想……”

梅林从口袋里摸出了手帕递给他，其是哈利哈特不解释他也懂，不知不觉他们已经认识这么多年了，曾经的战友所剩无几，而他也为相同的事情痛苦不堪。

“若他发生意外，我要如何面对他因为我而死去的父亲。对不起，这种不安影响了我的判断能力，有时候我甚至希望没有把他带进裁缝店的门，至少用别的方法引导他让他走上正轨。这世上有那么多职业，我却偏偏让他选了间谍。那天亚瑟找我谈话过后我就一腔热血，我想证明亚瑟是错的，贵族制是错的。我，我其实真没有给埃格西选择的余地……而埃格西再也无法过上普通人的生活了。”

“但至少他还有你，不是吗？”梅林善解人意地说，“那孩子爱着你。”

哈利哈特猛地抬起头，他湿润的棕色眼睛盯着梅林。“难以置信。”他喃喃道，“梅林，难以置信。曾经是你告诫我不要和埃格西走太近的！”

梅林垂下眼睛，半晌才道：“我当时的确是那么想的，现在我认为我错了。”

“可你是正确的，我们都清楚你是正确的。为什么要去爱呢？倘若我们不能救回明天的自己？”

梅林无言以对。

他同辈的人，即刻被削减，如同斜斜一刀整平地刮去蛋糕上的奶油，留下零星的遗产还赖在缝隙里，挖不出，扒不开。但他早就看到结局了。为什么能看到结局却也义无反顾的走上这条路？为什么不呢？显示屏的反光上印出他平静的脸。在分不清梦和现实的时候，每个人都幼稚又愚蠢地相信自己能改变世界。

 

“我最近觉得我可以……我只是试图像普通人一样生活……”梅林嗫嚅道。

哈利哈特笑了，用手帕擤了擤鼻子：“这童话讲得不错。”

 

*

啊……是什么时候开始的呢，帕丁顿？

见多了死亡，主动放弃爱人的权利，接受此生注定孤独的现实。一直以来他什么都不要，因为他给不起，所以受之不恭。

就算他真的知道了帕丁顿是谁，那又怎样？不能怎样，所以他犹犹豫豫，优柔寡断……心甘情愿和一头熊谈恋爱！因为当初明明不就是这样说服自己放弃的么？爱一个人不属于A,B,C,D中的任何一个选项。而现在面临的抉择又有何区别？既然都没有区别，那有什么理由可以厚此薄彼呢？帕丁顿凭什么享有特殊权利？

“你得停止再这样下去了，哈利哈特。”他尖刻地说，“这对谁都没有好处。”

几个月后他却失去了这般冷静和充满智慧的那个自己，成了如哈利哈特一般执迷不悟的人。

 

最了解他的人永远存在于屏幕后面那个看不见的世界里……而他最需要的，就是最了解他的人，因为，他告诉自己，这不是以开花结果为目的的爱情。是的，他猛然发现爱上一头小熊比爱上其他任何人都容易得多，爱一头小熊比爱任何人都容易得多，于是一头栽了进去。因为帕丁顿不存在于真实世界，那是网络聊天器里跳动的头像，是现实世界里不可能存在的一头会说话的熊——爱上帕丁顿他不用担心现实，不用担心他最怕的，现实。

“只是一个聊天对象而已，还是一头小熊。”他安慰自己。

 

但是，是什么时候开始的呢，帕丁顿？他的心开始躁动不安，眼看着事情的发展与他当初设定的准则背道而驰。

多么自欺欺人的童话啊！帕丁顿已经进到他的现实生活中来了，他已经见过帕丁顿了啊！


	9. 不期而遇

*

“发生了什么？”帕丁顿很快就察觉到了梅林语气上的郁郁寡欢。

“我朋友几天前差点出事。”梅林笼统地概括道，他一个人坐在餐厅里，心不在焉地划拉着板子，一面给咖啡加了两颗糖。从窗户望出去，操场上空垂坠着厚实的乌云，眼看摧枯拉朽维持着最后干闷的秋季就要结束，气温即将再次骤降。由于之前的危机，梅林几乎是消失了一周，全心投入在处理任务和善后工作上面，而帕丁顿对此并无抱怨，依旧按时给他道早晚安。

“又一次？”

“是的又一次。”他还能说什么呢。

“下班后想出来聊聊吗？”过了会儿帕丁顿突然建议道，他们总是在双休日相聚，这是帕丁顿第一次主动提出在工作日结束后和梅林见面。

“不用了。”梅林拒绝道，他能聊什么？他的工作是他唯一无法和帕丁顿聊的东西。

“但是魔法师不开心。”

“不开心是会过去的，我已经习惯了。”梅林搪塞道，“我有一堆事情要处理。晚上再找你，可以吗？”

“好的。”帕丁顿说。

下午的邮件快递因为天气原因迟到了，投递员顶着暴雨将一个中等大小的纸箱塞进梅林手里。

“这是什么？”

“给你的！”用黑色马克笔写就的鲁特姆公园的地址已经被被雨水打湿了。

梅林分发完邮件回到指挥室，他费力地撕开层层包装和塑料膜，最里面是一个小盒子，包着洒满金色星星的蓝色包装纸，并且被一条金色的礼物包装带整整齐齐地绑好。

CHEER UP, MAGICIAN.（开心起来，魔法师。）

绑在包装带上的迷你礼品卡上这么写着，是打字机打上的，然后旁边按着一个小小的Q版熊手印，是那种文具店可以就买到的小熊印章。

梅林有点发愣，他小心翼翼沿着胶水撕开包装纸，生怕弄坏一点——他收到了一个R2D2的车载USB充电器。它可以完美地坐进变速排档后面杯口大小的凹槽里。

梅林转向电脑，拉开快捷菜单调出聊天窗口。“帕丁顿！”他敲道，“谢谢！我收到了！”

“收到了？太好了，我以为天气这么糟糕今天会不能寄到呢。”

“但为什么是R2D2，帕丁顿？你知道我是星际迷航的死忠。”

“可是我喜欢星球大战。”帕丁顿理所当然地说。

“你这是要挑起战争吗……”梅林开玩笑道。他当然是开玩笑！明天他就把这个小东西放到车里去——

他猛地停下了打字的手，等等这是怎么发生的？

帕丁顿将礼物寄到了鲁特姆公园的Kingsman培训基地，这个地址是不可查询的，连投递员都是为Kingsman工作的下手，信件寄到裁缝铺，再由专员转投，更何况他从来没有告诉过帕丁顿他的地址。

 

*

两周后梅林在“你的第二个起居室”（Your second living room）的咖啡馆将熊拦了下来。

上周梅林推脱有事没有见面，他花了一个双休比对帕丁顿和MI6军需处长官行为之间的相似之处，并且很快成了选择性缄默症以及各种交流障碍方面的专家。

很显然Q所患的毛病虽有选择性缄默症的一些特质，这些特质常常被被归结为无礼，例如难以保持眼神接触，表情空白，举止僵硬，难以应付日常打招呼和闲谈，难以谈论自己和表达感受等等，但症状表现得并不完全，他并非在特定的某个情境下说不出口，更像是随机的，如电脑突然死机或是断电。

而这和社交恐惧症患者亦无关系，Q依旧能正常上下班，在他自己的努力之下向一众下属发表演说，尽管常常引发尴尬，并且使他自己，乃至牵动他身遭的人都感受到那种焦虑，但他并没有消沉到把自己关在家里。并且因祸得福，这病症也同时给Q带来了超越常人的精神集中力和智力，在指挥任务时无论发生什么他都能波澜不禁地指挥，如一台不带感情并且不会垮台的机器，飞速计算出最安全最妥当的路线和计划，这也是MI6录用他的原因。他的病只有高层小部分人知道，大多数情报人员只当他不喜社交和极度害羞。但军需官并非害羞，通过和帕丁顿的接触梅林也发现了这一点，害羞是一种性格状态，而在和帕丁顿玩久了之后后者已经从刚开始说不出话，到现在基本能和他毫无障碍的正常交流了。他可以肯定邦德和Q和关系也是这样，一方的强势在慢慢迫使另一方放下戒备。

这病症可以治愈，梅林最后得出结论，只要方法恰当，对症下药。很奇怪为何Q没有尝试治疗？

 

他走进咖啡馆时熊正背对着他，费劲地缩在高又窄小的吧台椅上。脑袋几乎要撞到垂下来的蜘蛛撞工业吊灯了。店里飘着浓郁的咖啡和烤面包的香味，唱机在放崔麦罗斯乐园的《沉默是金》，这家店对九十年代音乐总是情有独钟。

“嗨，Q。”梅林走到他身后。

帕丁顿没有回头，熊正忙着涂涂画画。

“帕丁顿。”梅林犹豫了一下改口道，伸手拍了拍熊的肩膀。

熊停下了手上的动作，侧过脑袋：“魔法师？我以为你今天不来了呢。”

“我怎么舍得。”梅林看着熊的眼睛情话脱口而出，为了掩饰窘迫他凑过去亲了亲熊的额头，这是他第三次这么做。熊没有拒绝。

气氛瞬间暧昧起来，这和他想树立的和熊谈一谈的严肃气氛背道而驰，于是梅林清了清嗓子让自己镇定下来。

今天他是有备而来的，梅林决定试探一下帕丁顿。他照例点了一杯冰摩卡和一盘蛋糕，然后在熊如往常一样开开心心地挖根啤酒浮冰激凌时开始大倒苦水。熊默默地听着。

悲惨的生活！没有长假！薪水很差！友走尽！ 没准下一次就是白发人送黑发人！话语里着重强调他和帕丁顿的不同，帕丁顿拥有这辈子他都不会拥有的东西，帕丁顿永远也不会了解他的苦楚的！他滔滔不绝……说得他自己都快相信自己是在殡仪馆工作的了。

“我和你并没有像你想的那样截然不同。”熊突然柔声安抚道。

梅林停下了转咖啡杯的手指，他的神经高度紧张起来：“你怎么知道。”

“我知道。”

“你不知道。”梅林打断了他。

熊垂下脑袋。

于是梅林甩出了准备好的说辞，那一瞬间他觉得自己犀利得几乎化身成了哈利哈特，这很残酷，并让他内心极其不适，他希望自己没有演得太过分：“你不知道！帕丁顿。你只知道我叫魔法师，知道我工作很忙整天挂在电脑上喜欢星际迷航喝咖啡厨艺一团糟……那又怎样？你不知道我是谁，不知道我真名，不知道我是个什么样的人，不知道我是干什么的，你对我现实里的生活一无所知。”梅林端起咖啡杯，可是他的手在颤抖，于是他又把杯子放下了，“反之我对你也同样，是的我知道你叫帕丁顿，穿，穿着玩具熊在大街上走的怪人！那又怎样？帕丁顿根本不是你的真名！”

“你想知道吗？”熊突然打断了他。

梅林一愣：“你会告诉我？”

“如果魔法师坚持。”

梅林默默无言地转着咖啡杯。“我知道你是谁。”他再也忍不住了。

熊斜了他一眼。

“你是Q。”梅林凑到熊耳边轻声说。（You are Q.）

“我很可爱？”熊没有停下挖香橙冰激凌的手，毕竟披着熊皮说起话来不会脸红。（Q和Cute谐音）

“不是，你是Q。”梅林一本正经地纠正道，虽然心里已经正经不起来了。他意识到胜利的天平并没有向他倾斜，帕丁顿的冷静出乎他的意料，不仅无动于衷，并且比他想象中的还要聪明，相反，这场对话对他毫无用处并且愚蠢透顶，因为帕丁顿只要——

“什么意思？谁是Q？”熊这次没有躲闪他的目光，并且坦然自若地挖了一块他的蛋糕。

——只要这么反问就可以了。皮球被踢了回来，梅林张了张嘴，硬生生把“Q是MI6的军需处长官”这句话咽了回去，如果他的推断错误，帕丁顿和间谍世界没有一点关系，那么为了这句话M也得一枪崩了他。

“你知道谁是Q。”梅林赌气道，敲了敲桌子。

“我不知道你在说什么。”熊又挖了一块蛋糕，“谁是Q？”

 

有句话怎么说的：你永远也无法直接问一个间谍他是否是间谍，间谍不会说真话。要证明一个间谍是间谍，那只能抓现行。冷战时期乔治史麦力在MI6成功抓获地鼠比尔海顿的经典案例连梅林都有所耳闻。

 

“好吧，帕丁顿，当我什么都没说。”梅林将蛋糕推过去，岔开话题，“晚餐乐意和我一起吗？”

熊咧嘴笑了，没有再纠缠问他关于Q的事：“那当然。”

“你怎么知道我地址的？我不记得我告诉你……”梅林顿了顿又不甘心。

“你告诉我了，我们第一次见面的时候。”熊笃定地说。

“第一次见面？”

熊点点头，继续涂涂画画。梅林苦思起来，他还是想不起他什么时候告诉了熊。是他真的忘记了吗？可是他记忆再不好也不会把鲁特姆公园的地址告诉帕丁顿啊！

“惊喜就在于它让你既惊又喜，魔法师。”熊突然说，他将卡片折起来，放进口袋里。

“你在画什么？”

“跨年贺卡。”熊解释道，“雷普利小姐想要挂在圣诞树上，她要在这里办一个跨年小聚会，邀请熟客。”雷普利小姐是咖啡店的主人，也是和帕丁顿默契到只需一个眼神就知道对方想要什么的店员小姐。而因为帕丁顿的缘故，现在梅林也变成这里的熟客了。

“现在才十一月！”梅林惊道。

“雷普利小姐喜欢提早准备。”熊不以为意。

“你要去这个聚会？”

“不去。”熊想都没想就否决了，“我不喜欢人多。”然后他突然反应过来，“呃，如，如果你想来我，我就……”熊开始结巴了。帕丁顿紧张起来还是会结巴。

“听上去还不错，我可以来！”梅林热心地说，他理解了帕丁顿的意思。他还不知道Kingsman会有什么安排，毕竟这才十一月，但就算有安排，梅林也决定全部取消，有什么别的聚会能比和帕丁顿一起跨年还要重要？

“……或者可以，可以看烟火。”熊很不确定地说，用爪子挠了挠头。

“那是半夜12点的事情呢，我们可以在这里消磨到起码11点再做决定。烟火嘛，我们从远处也能看。”梅林建议道。他发现自己直接跳过了是否要和帕丁顿一起跨年的思考步骤，直接进入了讨论可以在哪里跨年。

明明几分钟前他还因自己探口风失败而对熊有些怨愤，这是多么不公平！熊将他耍的团团转！几分钟后他就对跨年期待得不行，并且已经兴致勃勃开始在心里筛选该给熊挑什么礼物。谢顶的中年男人……怎么像个二十岁的小伙子一样没出息！梅林自怨自艾地想，对自己的情商产生了怀疑。难道正如哈利哈特所说的，遇到帕丁顿后他变得如活在童话里一般？

“好吧。”熊说，用爪子拍了拍梅林的脸。

几个星期以来心里那道隔阂在看到帕丁顿背影的那一刻烟消云散，他计划着不问出熊到底是什么来头绝对不罢休……可是，算了，管他呢，他只想让帕丁顿开心！

 

*

之后如帕丁顿所言，提早准备是正确的，紧跟感恩节的脚步，圣诞节很快就到来了。埃格西又活蹦乱跳起来，给梅林添了不少麻烦，这让梅林不禁想念起他躺在床上动弹不得的日子。和往年不同，伦敦今年没有下雪，并且气温出乎意料又有回升，是一个实实在在的暖冬。

这天他裹着羊毛大衣钻进哈罗德百货大厦的热空调里，为圣诞节与新年囤货的顾客熙熙攘攘，接踵摩肩，很快梅林就不得不敞开大衣解开里面衬衫的扣子，因为实在太热了。他艰难地挽着购物篮，购物车在这等情形下无意是自杀行为。

然而当他跨进圣诞装饰物特区时，瞬间在人群中看到了Q，后者穿着一件织着圣诞树和驯鹿的彩色编织外套，在清一色的灰黑服色中顶着一头卷毛跃然如清水中的浮萍。军需官站在一棵挂满装饰物的展示圣诞树前，不知在研究什么。梅林脑中轰然，他第一个想法是赶快躲一躲，在帕丁顿面前提起Q的尴尬他依然记忆犹新，然而身体已经不受控制的——

“对不起，让让，对不起……”梅林大步挤了过去，“Q！”

军需官转过头。“梅林先生！”在看到梅林的那一刻他下意识就要往旁边躲，然而人挤人根本没有可以躲的地方，于是年轻人只能可怜兮兮地晃了晃身子。

“没想到能在这里遇见你。”梅林挤到他身边，“你在看什么？”

“钱，钱小姐有临时会议，我就想我能帮忙……”军需官很不自在地抓紧了他的购物篮，“没看什么，我，我刚有点走神。”

钱小姐居然让Q来采购，梅林确信M一定没有告诉钱小姐Q的问题，后者肯定也是心高气傲不知回绝就应了下来。梅林抓了两捆长蜡烛扔进篮子里，亚瑟坚持要搞传统的圣诞夜，前天已经让人把树拖了来，当然采购装饰物等任务又落到了梅林肩上。对此哈利哈特得意的表示“我会做圣诞晚餐而你不会，所以你去跑腿。”

气氛尴尬起来，由于军需官不再接话，只是侧着脑袋抚弄挂在树枝上的一只小驯鹿，于是梅林只好自己起话题：“你都买好了吗？”

“差不多。”Q抖抖索索从外套口袋里掏出一张钱小姐列的清单，“我仍旧需要一些……姜饼人。”他伸长了脖子看了看，然后丧气地表示，“呃，人太多过不去。”

这位别扭的军需官拒绝开口请求别人让一让并且不想触碰到任何人。

“来吧。”梅林决定再次肩负起家长的角色，虽然他对此的确有点私心。“让一让，抱歉。”他口中这么说，随后很自然地将Q揽进自己的怀里，凭着身高优势像护一只不愿下地的猫咪似的，带着年轻人一路挤到了放姜饼装饰物的箩筐前。

“谢谢。”Q礼貌地道谢。他任由梅林搂着，之后自然地弯腰挑了六块姜饼人，“我，我买好了。你呢？”他瞅了一眼梅林依旧十分空荡的篮子。

“我还没有，我还需要一点时间……呃……”梅林踌躇道。不知为什么，他现在完全不想离开Q。这是他首次在非工作场合和MI6的军需官呆在一起，虽然也是为了工作，但想想看，在人海茫茫的商场里居然能遇见，Q穿着一件他从未见过他穿的针织外套！而且超级可爱，梅林期期艾艾地想，偷瞄了Q一眼，真的就很可爱！他几乎没见Q穿过后勤标配的V领薄毛衣以外的衣服……他升腾着一种莫名的情感，仿佛两人已经熟络如恋人一般了。早知道就迅速地把东西挑好再来和Q打招呼了，这样起码……或者他可以先跟Q走，回头再回来买……等等他为什么要跟Q一起走？？

“我在那边的咖啡区等你。”Q抬起头瞄了他一眼，果决地表示。

 

不用军需官再说什么，梅林以他最快的速度将清单上的物品一股脑塞进篮子里，这让他没少为挤到别人而道歉。等他提着沉甸甸的篮子抹着满脑门的汗跑到咖啡区时，Q将一杯外卖冰摩卡推到了他面前。

“你点的是什么。”梅林冲军需官面前一杯橙色的液体抬了抬下巴。

“橘子汁。”Q说，从手机上移开目光。

“你真的很喜欢橘子汁嘛。”

军需官点点头。

梅林闭上眼睛压了一大口冰摩卡。如果他的内心的尖叫能被听见的话，那一定已经把商场的屋顶掀翻了。

“你怎么来的。”

“打车。”Q端起塑料杯吸了一口橙汁。

“我送你回去！”梅林赶忙说，他顿了顿马上补道，“因为你给我买咖啡了。”

Q飞速瞟了他一眼，像是在衡量什么，然后就同意了。两人一起往电梯走去，梅林把咖啡杯塞到Q的手里，然后提起了Q的篮子。

“很重。”看到梅林提两个篮子，Q似乎是惊呆了。

“我比较高。”梅林说。这句话听上去逻辑不通。

 Q扑哧一笑。人太多，两人让过一班电梯，梅林刚放下篮子庆幸这这班人不算多，堪堪一只手就拦住了将要合起的电梯门，紧接着一大批人就毫不留情地涌了进来。他眼看着军需官整个人在一瞬间惊得汗毛倒竖，脸色大变，然后两人就被逼到了电梯最里面的夹角。

“还能再进一个吗？”

“不能！”梅林高声喊了回去。

电梯陡然下滑，两人的脚卡在篮子中间，Q垂着脑袋整个人都贴在他身上，背着人群像只怕生的猫。在电梯里的一片寂静中，梅林清晰地听见了年轻人急促且不顺畅的呼吸声。军需官的卷发贴着梅林的下巴，手里还捏着两人的饮料杯，那头棕色的卷发弄得梅林有点痒，他偏了偏鼻子就闻到了好闻的水果香波味。梅林心脏猛跳，他好害怕Q听见，可是这想法却让心脏跳得更快了。正当Kingsman的指挥官手无足措时，电梯震了一下停了，惯性将Q又向他压近了一点，梅林下意识伸手扶住了军需官的肩膀。几个人出去，几个人进来，电梯还是满的。

他的心脏一下一下撞着他的咽喉。Q一定能听到，梅林破罐破摔地想。于是索性将扶肩膀的手改成了搂，变成一手搂着Q的脑袋一手搂着他的背。

“没事没事。”光头指挥官做贼心虚地安慰道，伸手抚了抚军需官的卷毛，“Q，别紧张。”

 

当他们终于钻进车里，军需官才稍微缓过一点劲来。梅林搂着他一路走到停车场，虽然口头抱怨不应该坐电梯应该坐自动扶梯，但内心却暗自觉得今天坐电梯不是个坏主意。R2D2的车载USB充电器在感应到人接近后照例发出了叽里咕噜的声音。梅林启动车子，将音乐放上。

“嗨，R2D2。”Q侧身招呼道，冲梅林抿嘴一笑，用手指蹭了蹭机器人的脑袋。

 


	10. 跳舞吧帕丁顿！跳舞！

*

Kingsman放了两天圣诞假，梅林少有不用早起。用过早中饭后他在主客厅的小沙发上找到了哈利哈特，后者正在看最新的太阳报。

“谢谢你的礼物。”梅林端着咖啡在他身边坐下。客厅里的火炉边摆着一颗巨大的圣诞树，树身上坠满了流苏彩带和琳琅满目的圣诞挂件，摇摇欲坠。亚瑟昨天挂着假笑说摆件挑的还可以，要是能考虑得更周全就更好了，比如梅林没有买雪花……

梅林那天的确想好好挑一挑的，结果天晓得碰上了MI6的军处长官，这让他只花了十五分钟就完成了本来计划一小时的任务，不过这件事他谁也没告诉。

“男士洁面套装，非常体贴，非常实用。”

哈利哈特笃定地扯了扯自己光洁爽滑的脸皮：“肌肤每秒都在加速死亡，得注意保护，尤其是上了年……”

梅林赶忙飞速转移话题：“太阳报又有什么新闻了？”

“现在没有。不过他们宣布了开年时会有大爆料。”

“大爆料？哪个政客要遭殃？”

哈利哈特抖了抖报纸：“不是政客。是MI6。”

“MI6？MI6做了什么？”梅林推了推眼镜。

“我不知道。据亚瑟的小道消息MI6这几个月还算风平浪静。”哈利哈特鄙夷地皱了皱鼻子，“总之我希望不是【詹姆斯邦德同时和六个人保持性关系，其中两名是男性】，我是说，如果他们这么写我可是会毫不犹豫就信了的。”

梅林翘了翘嘴唇讥讽道：“我真心为邦德感到高兴。”

哈利哈特合上报纸：“不过我不认为这算什么大爆料。”他将报纸折起放在膝盖上，然后端起了茶杯吹了吹：“所以今晚你去吗？”

“去哪里？”

“MI6的年会啊。M包了他们的一个酒吧安全屋，搞得还挺隆重的，毕竟是一年一度，何况MI6基本没有休假。M想要乘机拉拢人心。”哈利哈特理所当然地说，“亚瑟昨天还在强调说我们可以去‘砸场子’。”

昨晚用过晚餐后，当亚瑟和骑士们侃侃而谈时，梅林就窝在沙发里，心不在焉地听着，眼睛几乎没有从手里的板子上移开。他在和帕丁顿联机打一款特别费脑筋的游戏，他不得不说帕丁顿真的很厉害，他稍微分神就能反超他的分数。为此亚瑟几次装作不经意地走过他身边，用雨伞愤怒地敲他的小腿。

“呃……”梅林犹豫道。年末的聚会就是特别多，哈利哈特几乎每晚都不在宅子里，他带着埃格西在他那个贵族小圈子里到处显摆。这无可指摘，哈利哈特一直是他们这圈子里的社交顶梁柱。不过毕竟过两天他还要和帕丁顿去咖啡厅呢，聚会参加一次就够了不是么？

“M强制了MI6现在在伦敦的所有情报人员都参加。毕竟要是手下那堆技术宅都临阵脱逃的话，他脸上可不好看。”哈利哈特咯咯笑起来，“昨天亚瑟当笑话讲给我听的，他说接到邀请后Q支部没有一个人表示愿意去，结果M大发雷霆。”

梅林挑了挑眉毛，现在他改变主意了。

 

*

“我的老天，这音乐品味真的好糟糕！”哈利哈特前脚刚踏进酒吧就开始抱怨，“我觉得我们不是来踢馆的，而是来自杀的。”

 

C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up

（来吧，拿一瓶，摇一摇）

Break the bubble, break it up

（打破泡沫，打破它）

 

埃格西十分配合的发出了不必要的大笑声。是的，哈利哈特有时可以变得非常非常刻薄，于是这时候埃格西就不用假装自己是个绅士了。彼时Kingsman西装革履的骑士们个个如从杂志大片拍摄现场直接由专车运来的模特，矫健的身躯包裹在裁剪得体的高级布料里，油头粉面，牛津鞋锃亮，鞋口暗藏毒刀，拐杖和雨伞随时能夺人性命。相反MI6鱼龙混杂，极有可能詹姆斯邦德与“高层三剑客”（亚瑟的讥讽）是唯一习惯穿套装的人，而现在梅林连一个穿西装的影子都没看见。“我去吧台看看MI6有什么好货色，我希望M不要太抠门。”哈利哈特拍拍他的肩膀，接着就带着埃格西钻进了人群里。

梅林尴尬地站在门口，他极少穿西装，也不去酒吧。酒吧是制造阴谋和暴乱的极佳地点之一，哪怕就在MI6的眼皮底下。现在大半个国企的雇员都聚在这间小酒吧里，要是恐怖分子选择袭击这间酒吧的话，MI6大概会全军覆没——不过现在全英国最厉害的特工们都聚在这里了，应该也没什么可以担心的？梅林一面想一面伸长了脖子张望，这间酒吧被临时改造过了，有吧台，卡座，也有一个小舞池，现在里面黑压压挤满了人，迪斯科彩球随着音乐转动投下无数圆形的彩色光斑。他后悔自己为何不拥有长颈鹿的脖子，这让就能伸到群魔头顶上绕一圈勘察一番，却置身事外。

“你在想什么，梅林老师。”洛克希转了一圈回来，往他手里塞了一杯黑啤，“哈特老师说黑啤还可以。别的就……”然后女骑士耸耸肩，敲了敲他的杯子，不容置疑地说：“喝。”

于是在梅林得以拒绝之前，洛克希已经挽起了他的胳膊挤进人堆里，不出半个小时他已经和几十个情报人员打过毫无意义的招呼，并进行了毫无意义的交谈，他很确定自己明天什么都不会记得，更何况和训练有素的MI6情报人员聊天等于没聊，他们全部通过酒精测试，就算看上去醉醺醺也什么都不会告诉你。

洛克希消失了，只是定时回来查看他杯中酒的进展，梅林十分怀疑这是哈利哈特特别关照的阴谋——早就说了酒吧是阴谋制造机——于是很快他已经两杯黑啤下肚，并开始下意识地对每个人点头微笑。但他来此的唯一目的却没有丝毫着落。

梅林漫无目的地转来转去，乐声震耳欲聋，舞池群魔乱舞，这显然不是某处军需官会肯赏脸大驾光临里的地方，问题关键在于，M的威慑力到底有多大？

“所以……”梅林总算揪住了一个看上去像是Q支部的情报人员，“你们的长官在哪里？”

“不知道！”情报人员不知趣地摇摇头，吼了回来，“M刚走，我也正准备开溜……”他打量了一眼梅林，突然邀请道：“想跳舞吗？”

“不，谢谢。”指挥官冷漠地拒绝道，于是情报人员耸耸肩消失了。

 

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on

（爱情就像一个炸弹，宝贝，来吧来点燃它）

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

（像一位陷入恋爱的人拿着雷达电话）

 

二十多分钟后梅林终于在酒吧火车卡座的末节车厢找到了浑身散发着“请勿打扰”气场的MI6的军需处长官，后者依然穿着他那件V领的薄羊毛后勤标配，像是直接把工作地点平移到了酒吧里似的，腰板挺得笔直，眼睛一眨不眨盯着手里的笔电，手边毫不意外放着杯喝了一半的鲜榨橘子汁，玻璃杯沿上粘了一圈碎橘肉。

“嗨，Q。” 梅林的眼睛亮了，他晃过去，惊讶地发现军需官在啃一碟茴香豆。

毫无反应。

于是梅林伸手过去在Q眼前晃了晃，后者从耳朵里扣出两颗粉色的耳塞，眼睛还是没有从显示屏上移开。

“你在做什么？”

“监控。”

“监控？”

“酒吧和附近。”军需官飞速做了一个圈地的手势。

安全隐患什么果然还是他自己瞎操心。“我以为你在放假呢。”梅林说，放下酒杯。

“……”领地被入侵，Q这才抬起头，却像是在给人极大的面子般不情愿。但等他看清来人是梅林后就愣住了，张了张嘴然后脸蹭的红了，“你……”

“我怎么？”梅林心中一凛，下意识低头看自己。出门前他特意让哈利哈特给他看了一下着装，确保领带口袋巾和西装搭配完美……应该没有谁把酒洒在他衣服上吧？

“英俊。”军需官吸了口气艰难地蹦出两个字，接着像是不敢多看似的赶忙把目光移回了屏幕上。

梅林发出了傻气的笑声，在对面坐下来。值了！

 

音乐很响，吧台那边传来一阵阵欢呼，梅林却恍若在另一个世界。他看着Q。军需官修长的手指噼里啪啦敲打键盘，狭长的蓝眼睛如两湾泛着绿光的湖水，睫毛因紧张而飞速抖动，如风中的蒲公英花，过了会儿他咬了咬玫瑰色的唇，抬头飞速瞥了梅林一眼，发现后者正一眨不眨盯着自己看后更加手无足措起来。

“别，别盯着我看……”军需官小声抱怨，一口气喝干了杯子里的剩下的橘子汁，然后舔了舔嘴唇，他的手一直在抖。

“我再给你拿一杯。”梅林适时地起身，他觉得自己也需要再来一杯。等他端着橘子汁和一小杯威士忌回来，军需官看上去自然多了，虽然脸颊如不堪酒力般绯红，这时却正慢条斯理地往嘴巴里塞茴香豆，腮帮子一鼓一鼓看上去像只小仓鼠。

“挪一挪。”梅林在他身边立定。Q没有抬头，他垂着脑袋僵持了两秒后就听话地搬起电脑往里面挪了进去，于是梅林就在他身边坐了下来。

“谢谢。”Q用纸巾擦了擦手，然后接过了橘子汁，接着又把目光转回了电脑屏幕上。一半显示屏被分割成六个监视窗口，另外一半代码正如流水般刷刷滑过。

梅林一只手在桌上支起脑袋，另一只手不知该往哪里放，犹豫了一下后只能搭了在威士忌的酒杯上，有那么几秒Q的视线粘在了他的手上。

“我能吃一颗吗？”过了会儿梅林问，手指在威士忌的杯口划了一圈。

Q点点头。于是梅林拿了一颗放进嘴里。

“不，不要再盯着我看……”军需官小声央求道，他不安地伸手撩了撩自己垂到眼镜上的卷发，“梅林先生……”

“跳舞吗，Q？”梅林突然问。

“现在？”军需官一惊，声音都变了，“不……不现在……”

“不是现在？”

“不是现在。”军需官看了他一眼，及时将笑容收起变成了轻咬嘴唇。

“好吧。”梅林咀嚼了一下这句话，重复道，“我明白了，不是现在。”他呷了口威士忌，那股热流从喉咙一路滑入胃里，接着像一团火般燃烧了起来，震得他脑袋嗡嗡作响。Q不安地扭了扭脖子，鬓角一缕卷发垂了下来，梅林飞速伸手给他塞回了耳朵后面，于是年轻人的耳轮如着了火般慢慢变成了粉红色。

“梅林……”军需官再次央求。

“你独身吗，Q？”梅林脱口而出。

军需官猛地转过头来，他用极其惊诧地目光看着梅林，手指悬在键盘上。梅林的心漏跳了一拍，他为自己说话不经大脑过滤而感到万分不安，一定是酒精在作祟，他现在的确有些晕乎了，他正要为自己喝多了而道歉……

“不。”军需官突然说，没有规避梅林镜片后面那双榛绿色的眼睛，“我有人了。”

“你不是独身。”梅林跟着重复了一遍，他的呼吸停止了。

“不。”军需官看着他的眼睛。

梅林咽了口唾沫，想要撤回目光却已经来不及了，Q的眼睛藏在他的投下的暗影里，那么深沉，就快要把他吸进去了：“那个幸运的家伙，他长得好看吗？”

“英俊。”军需官纠正他。

于是梅林凑过去一点，如耳语般轻声问：“你是说像我一般英俊吗，Q？”

“是的。”军需官眨眨眼，睫毛抖了抖，目光如蝴蝶般落下来停在梅林的嘴唇上。

“好。好。”梅林轻声说，“好。好。”他的鼻尖碰到了Q的，于是他挑逗般蹭了蹭，“你知道你看上去像只毛茸茸的小熊吗？”

军需官抿嘴一笑，目光依旧粘在了梅林的唇上。这会儿他又舔了舔嘴唇，用更轻的声音说：“……我知道。卷发嘛。”

梅林盯着那玫瑰色的唇，他觉得自己已经无法再忍耐哪怕是一秒了——

“梅林！！！！”詹姆斯邦德兴奋的声音突然由远及近，“梅林！！！！”

两人如遭电击般猛地分开了，梅林忙忙坐直了身子，差点将酒杯碰翻，还好他即时扶住了。军需官深吸一口气将屏幕扳正，然后皱着眉头飞速敲打起来。“对不起。”梅林胡乱道歉，虽然他不知自己在道歉什么——因为他也根本没来得及做什么——随后狠狠压了一口酒。

邦德已经推开人群跨了过来，他冰蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光：“我已经和哈利哈特喝过一杯了，刚在那边看到你，不得不说，光头在这种情形下真的很好辨认。哦——Q？”双零特工这才看到缩在里面的军需官，于是顿时转为疑惑不解，“你怎么也在这里？”

“监控。”军需官说，他严厉地剜了邦德一眼，声音在发抖。

“M就是不让你休息是吧，你也太好脾气了。”邦德在卡座对面坐了下来，晃了晃酒杯，他显然喝得很高兴，讲话时连称呼人的敬语都省略了，“找了你好久了梅林，我还以为你不会来呢，你在这里做什么？”

“帮助监控。”梅林大着舌头说，他觉得他自己也患上了交流障碍，一时还缓不过来。

“来吧梅林，我听哈利哈特说你交了一个让你神魂颠倒的网友……”

“我要回去了。”梅林打断了他。

“不得了，梅林，你必须要和我讲一讲，这可是一件大事！”特工不满地将杯中的酒一饮而尽，在酒精的作用下，他忘记了自己和梅林的关系其实并没有如他想象的那般亲密。梅林皱起眉头，是他的错觉，还是邦德在和哈利哈特聊了之后被传染了某些不良特质，“让Kingsman的首席指挥官神魂颠倒，了不起，了不起。”特工大声夸奖道。

“不，我要回去了……”梅林站了起来。

“走吧，让我请你一杯。”邦德跟着站了起来。

“不……”

“我来送。”Q也站了起来，他扒地合上笔电，“我没喝酒。”

“没事，军需官大人，您坐着。这种事情怎么能劳动军需官大驾。”双零特工体贴地揽过梅林的背，“送Kingsman的指挥官这件事MI6自然有别的小弟可以跑腿绝对不会亏待了他。”他话锋一转，“不说真的梅林，哈利哈特用了神魂颠倒这个词，这说明了事态的严重性，你觉得我可以帮忙吗，闲暇之余我乐意帮忙……”

在昏暗的光下下梅林气得捏紧了拳头。什么神魂颠倒！放过神魂颠倒这个词吧！如果他这辈子泡不到一个心仪的人那都是这位不识时务的特工和哈利哈特的错！

 

*

当31日晚上梅林终于赶到咖啡馆时，跨年聚会已经进行到一半了。真是灾难，一直讲求准时的指挥官鲜有迟到。

这首先得怪亚瑟将年末总结闲聊茶会开成了谈心会，梅林想借口开溜，但是这次他就坐在亚瑟身边，后者的雨伞尖不偏不倚压在他的皮鞋上直到茶会结束，力道之大让梅林很怀疑等会脱下袜子自己的脚板上会有一块淤青。

梅林换好西装将车开出鲁特姆公园时天已经黑透，紧接着他被堵在了伦敦进城的高速上，运送水果的火车翻出了栅栏，十几框苹果撒了一地，别说处理事故，连迅速赶到现场的警察都被派去捡苹果了。他给帕丁顿发了消息，后者回复他说不用急。

等梅林终于看到咖啡馆温暖的灯光，已经是两小时之后了。透过喷着MERRY CHRISTMAS和圣诞节雪花的窗玻璃，他看见熊一个人孤零零地坐在角落的沙发里，盯着手里的手机，对眼前的欢乐的人群恍若未见，这让梅林的脚步慢了下来，他为自己没能准时到达而更感到愧疚。

就像Q一样，他心想。一个人呆在酒吧的角落里的军需官，戴着耳塞，面无表情地盯着手中的电脑，监视着周遭的一切，又对一切置若罔闻。

 

“你终于来了！” 雷普利小姐迎上来，她看起来很为难，“我想让帕丁顿加入我们，但……”她拿过梅林的外套，然后如释重负地拍拍梅林的肩膀，“你来真是太好了！我给你端一点吃的。”

熊在他走近时抬起头。梅林站住了，他不知道自己为何停下脚步，有那么一会儿他们就这样看着对方，最后他们像是达成了某项共识。熊将手机塞回口袋里。

梅林清了清嗓子，他露出一丝淡淡地微笑，跨过去在熊的身边坐下来然后抱住了他：“对不起。”他再次道歉，“路上好多苹果。”

“没关系魔法师，你只错过了鸡尾酒和晚餐。”帕丁顿用熊掌摸了摸他的脸。

雷普利小姐端来了鸡肉三明治和冰摩卡，熊又挖起了浮冰激凌。人群在不远处愉悦地交谈，过了会儿他们终于又纷纷落座玩起了卡牌，最近有一套特别红的套装叫“反人性卡牌”，宣传词也做到了耸人听闻的效果叫“为糟糕的人类所设计的派对游戏”。（A party game for horrible people.）一时间笑声不段，梅林挖着芝士蛋糕，他和帕丁顿都没有要加入的意思，两人忘我地沉浸在二人世界里，在角落里窃窃私语，梅林的一只手搭在熊的大腿上，轻轻抚摸着。过了会儿音乐变了，有人在众人地哄笑之下被推到中间的一小片空地上去跳舞。帕丁顿挖着挖着塞了梅林一口，后者舔了舔嘴角的糖渍，突然问：“你也是这样喂你的猫零嘴的吗？”

“你怎么知道我养猫。”熊吸了一口根啤酒，他看上去一点也不吃惊。

梅林微微一笑。“我知道。”他说，然后放下叉子：“而且我给它们准备了新年礼物。”他变戏法似的从包里摸出了两个巴掌大小的布艺洋娃娃。

熊停下了搅动饮料的手。

“不好吗？”梅林挥了挥娃娃。

“两只猫都是男性。”

“哦这我不知道……”梅林呆了一秒，“呃，这是猫玩具，里面塞着猫草，能帮助猫吐毛球，我想它们也能玩。”

熊喝完了最后一口根啤酒，他轻易就读出了梅林的心思：“不要借机来我家看猫玩具。”

“我的确希望它们能起到这个效果。”梅林说，“不过我会很大方承认我是来看猫和熊的。”

熊没有接话，过了会儿他谨慎地表示：“一步步来，魔法师。”他把娃娃塞进自己的口袋。

梅林搓了搓手：“我知道，不过你有欠我的。”

如果熊能够挑眉，现在他的眉毛一定已经飞到天上去了。

“跳舞吗，帕丁顿？”梅林拉过熊的手。

熊马上抽回了手。

“可不要说不是现在哦。”梅林一点都不气馁，他榛绿色的眼睛眯了起来。

熊发出了叽里咕噜的笑声：“不急。”

但是梅林可不会善罢甘休，指挥官有各种各样的办法来达成自己的目的。既然帕丁顿没有严词拒绝说自己不会跳舞，那就说明帕丁顿会跳舞。于是当雷普利小姐开始放起北极猴子的时候他凑到熊的耳边轻声低哼“I bet that you look good on the dance floor（我打赌你在舞池里一定美得紧）”。

“你会后悔的，魔法师。”熊的巴掌按在他的脸上将他推开一点。

“我会吗？”梅林瞪大了榛绿色的眼睛。

“你跟不上我的节拍。”熊笃定地说。

梅林皱起眉毛：“我还没有老到那种程度。”

“这是我的秘密。”熊说，站了起来，然后向梅林伸出了手邀请道，“今天之前我还没有展示给任何人看过。”

 

事实证明帕丁顿没有夸大其词，当两人跨出咖啡馆向泰晤士河边走去时，梅林依然感到四肢发软，脚心发麻。他从没有想过帕丁顿能如此灵活，当音乐响起来的时候，整个熊身瞬间就贴上了节拍，如电鳗般扭动了起来。这让他目瞪口呆，围观的群众也傻了，接着就爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼声，雷普利小姐大叫“我就知道！我就知道！帕丁顿你是最棒的！”梅林还呆愣在原地，但前奏过后熊刷地就贴了过来，手臂每一下挥动都打在节拍上，动人心魄。自由舞步，引导他共同进退，他的手抚上了熊的手臂，肩膀，顺着熊柔滑的皮毛一路下滑，落在腰上。他紧紧贴着熊，一下，两下，三下，扭胯，蹦跃，熊转过身，退一步，两步，梅林跨步上前，一步，两步，握住了熊掌，他能感觉热量透过那层薄薄的皮传过来，如电流一样蹿遍他的全身。他和熊凑得那么近，动物柔软的皮毛蹭过他的面颊，仿佛在做梦一样。他的确做过和一头小棕熊的梦，梦里的小棕熊有一对惊慌失措的圆眼睛，重量都压在他的肩膀上，以至于他醒来后的几分钟指尖都能感到那皮毛的柔软触感……后来他的梦境就和现实重叠了，熊在一个阳光热烈的天气里站在咖啡馆外等他，那景象恍若海市蜃楼，点燃了他以为自己已经失去的期望……

接着音乐变得舒缓起来，其他人也捉对加入了他们，帕丁顿又贴了过来，于是他一把搂住了，手掌没进皮毛里，搂住了熊的细腰，熊短促地轻笑一声，于是梅林将脸贴了过去，两人面贴面缓缓地转圈，他捕捉到了帕丁顿地呼吸声，急促却并不凌乱。

“受人瞩目，这次却不慌乱了吗？”梅林轻声说。

“我在试图用我的勇气打动你。”顿了顿，熊说。

“别担心，你早就打动我了。”指挥官亲了亲熊的脸颊，手上搂得更紧了，“我刚就说了你在舞池里美得紧。”

音乐节奏又变了，鼓点如流星般落下，人群哗然散开，熊扯起他的一只手，转了三圈，然后推开他，跟着节拍迅速跳了起来，一连串眼花缭乱的动作让梅林目不暇接。雷普利小姐欢呼起来。指挥官暗呼糟糕，这次他可真跟不上了，天晓得帕丁顿居然能跳这么棒！接着熊向他伸出了手，他无法规避熊的眼神，熊的手掌如火焰般灼热，梅林没有松手，却握得更紧了——他几乎是听到那面具下的喘息，这让他热血沸腾。

 

“我还以为我会把这个秘密带入坟墓呢。”帕丁顿突然说。

“这下不会了。”梅林说，“雷普利小姐可更爱你了，我看她以后是再也不要你根啤酒的钱了。”他把手臂伸给帕丁顿，后者自然地挽住了，毕竟他们已经挽过无数次了。梅林想起了那天在游乐园，他失掉眼镜后任由熊引路的情景，他此生从来没有过得如此糊涂又甜蜜。

那一人一熊挤在一起，跌跌撞撞穿过伦敦冬日的街道，这个组合看似无比神奇，但又有谁在乎呢，街上走着的多是依偎在一起，眼中只有对方的情侣。这一年最后的半小时就要逝去了，而梅林不能更开心，他想帕丁顿也一样。十五分钟后他们终于走到河边，伦敦眼就在不远处缓缓转动，彩灯倒映在河水里如颠覆了一整座金碧辉煌的城。梅林抬手看了一下表。“五分钟。”指挥官说，“你想再往那边走进一点吗？”

然而熊停住了脚步。

“我有个小惊喜。”熊说，说完又赶忙改口，“不……不算惊喜。”

梅林回过身，他糊涂了。

“魔法师想要的东西。”熊说，往前走了一步。

“我想要的东西？”梅林诧异道，他一时没能领会熊的意思。

于是熊伸爪子从他的大衣领口摸进去，几秒钟后就将梅林的领带扯松抽了出来。接着像是担心梅林吃到风感冒似的，熊又体贴地帮他把领口重新掖好。梅林脚如生根般立在那里，他的嘴唇在风中发干。下一秒他的眼镜就被帕丁顿摘掉塞进了大衣口袋里，接着就被帕丁顿用领带结结实实地蒙住了眼睛。

“不要看。”熊说，绕到他身后认真地打了一个结，确保梅林不会作弊，后者感到擦着毛皮的脸颊慢慢烧了起来。

“帕丁顿？你在做什么帕丁顿？”

皮毛簌簌摩擦，黑暗中梅林感到自己的太阳穴突突地跳。

“魔法师。”帕丁顿说。

熊的声音变了，这次不是从合声器里发出来的，而是标准清脆的伦敦音，听上去十分年轻。梅林的心脏几乎从口中跃出，这个声音他太熟悉了，一直以来他所期待的真相离他近在咫尺，并和他推断的分毫不差，他还没来得及露出笑容，毛茸茸的熊掌就托住了他的脸，引导他弯下腰来。对方比他矮一截，梅林想要说话，但是对方已经吻了过来。

是人类的嘴唇。

柔软，潮湿，滚烫，在附上他的嘴唇的瞬间在他的心上烧着了一把火。

五分钟到了。钟声不疾不徐，一下，两下……一共十二下。接着是烟火，但梅林什么都没看见，他完全，彻底地忘记了烟火，而熊依旧是此时此刻最清晰的事物。

帕丁顿和他紧紧搂在一起，柔软的嘴唇压向他的，梅林迅速回吻过去，几秒钟内就撬开了帕丁顿的唇齿，舌尖很快纠缠在一起，帕丁顿的唾液尝起来有橙类果香，这让梅林浑身发抖，双颊滚烫。他将帕丁顿压在河边的栏杆上，耳边影影约约听到尖叫声和烟花连续爆炸的巨响，这一年一度的盛会，他能想象金色的烟花如离弦的箭般从苍穹上落下将他们笼罩进去……但这思绪很快就飘远了，揉进了他的眼前的黑暗之中。他轻柔地咬了咬帕丁顿的唇，于是后者的舌尖就舔了过来，梅林吮吸住了，牵引之间对方发出了满足地呻吟，几乎软倒进了他的怀里。指挥官的手顺着熊的背一路往上摸去，他触到了脖颈处细滑的肌肤，然后是汗湿的卷发，于是温柔地拢住了，对方像触电般颤抖起来，熊掌放下来紧紧环住了他的腰。梅林将他按向自己，下巴靠在那卷发上，帕丁顿埋在他的怀里，两人都没有说话。

过了会儿指挥官的手滑下来捏住帕丁顿的下巴，迫使他抬起头，接着两人又迫不及待地吻了起来。

他再也不想和帕丁顿分开了，梅林这么想，呼吸煮沸了十二月清冷的空气。

 

但熊终是下了决心般抽离他的怀抱，期间伴随无数依依不舍的细碎的吻，梅林依旧呆立在黑暗中，等他终于回过神来将附在眼睛上的领带扯掉，再掏出眼镜戴上，熊已经消失了。

 

*

My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause

（我的手在颤抖，不要让我再继续心碎了，因为）

 

“看！奔跑的小熊——！！！！”

“帕丁顿！！帕丁顿！！！！”

 

I need your love, I want your love

（我需要你的爱，我想要你的爱）

Say you're in love and you'll be my guy

（说你也恋爱了，说你是我的）

 

小棕熊跌跌撞撞奔跑着，一个劲向前冲，路灯的光被甩成了一条橘色的逆向河流。他跑得那么快，好像是对伦敦的街道早就烂熟于心，当他终于拐进一条没有人的小街的时候，才放慢脚步，熊慢慢走了一会儿，在确定没有人跟过来后终于扶着墙停下脚步。

拉链有点卡，大概是刚才戴得太仓促扯住了点皮毛。熊取下头套，露出一张年轻的脸，他面色绯红，那双狭长的眼睛在昏暗的路灯下微微泛绿，而湿淋淋的棕色卷发像是被雨打湿的茂密雨林，横七竖八黏在头皮上。年轻男人大口喘气，伸手拂了拂头发，接着哆哆嗦嗦将歪掉的黑色半框眼镜扶正。他费力的把自己从玩偶服中解脱出来，接着裤子口袋里的手机就响了。

 

“新年快乐，帕丁顿。”

“新年快乐，魔法师。”

 

他发完短信，就将玩偶服折抱起来，接着很快消失在了街角。


	11. 披着熊皮的人

*

军需官盯着自己印在地铁车窗上的影子，隧道里的微光拖出长长的烟花尾巴落进他的眼里。若不是加雷斯马洛里在清晨发来的紧急通讯，他会像往常一样从容的走路去上班。现在他不得不与新年上早班的人流挤在一起，后悔没有做出打车的决定。人满为患，由于立在地铁门边，每次停靠他都得跨到站台上才能让车厢里面的人下来。想要不和人肢体相触变的愈发困难，他抿着嘴，围巾下面的肌肤上捂出了一层细密的汗，紧接着不合时宜地紧张感突然袭击了他。军需官垂着脑袋，卷发耷拉下来，手指戳着门上的玻璃艰难维持重心。

M。他的手指划出肉眼难以辨别的连笔。一折。两折。三折。

Q。他思考了几秒，在M的右边接着又画了个圈，然后点了点玻璃。

这看不见的杰作让他十分满意，于是军需官露出一丝淡淡的微笑，感觉松了一大口气。之后地铁终于到站，他把手收回口袋，逃也似的朝着出口大步而去。

 

詹姆斯邦德的任务遇到了一点不小的阻碍，军需官和马洛里开了一个简短的决策会议之后，整个上午都在给特工准备新的假护照伪造假身份，驻里约大使馆的行政人员给他添了不少麻烦，等他犹犹豫豫，磕磕绊绊给对方打完在他看来完全不必要的电话后已经是中午了。于是他草草在餐厅吃了一份芝士块和消化饼干组成的简餐。手机一直没有响，但他并没有很着急，假期十分难得，对方可能还没有起床。因为若不是双零特工的任务惨不忍睹地触了礁，他和其他全体MI6应该还放假在家……手机突然震动起来。

“我醒过来，想亲吻你。”对方直言不讳。

军需官笑出了声，他挠挠头发，起身给自己倒了杯冰橙汁，惜时如他，之后花了足足十五分钟和手机缠绵。

“既然你都提起了……”

“你在家吗。我能来看看猫咪和猫玩具相处的融洽吗？”

“真是急切呀！”

“你敢说你亲我的时候就不急切了？”

军需官迅速抬头望了一眼身遭，确定没有人在注意他后拿冰凉的杯子按了按陡然升温的脸颊。

“很不幸，我已经上了半天班了。”他正色道。

“真的没有机会？”

军需官舔了舔嘴唇，手指在颤抖：“如果今天能按时下班的话，等我消息。”

这比他预想中的进展还要快，但他决定顺其自然。军需官把手机塞回口袋，身上一阵冷一阵热。

等他终于冷静下来，若无其事端着喝了一半的橙汁踱回Q支部，午休的情报人员陆陆续续也回来了。

支部的气氛很不对劲。

军需官心思缜密，立马就嗅出了那股涌动的暗潮，他早就习惯了主动规避他人的目光，一面维持着他不近人情的高冷形象，如一颗缩在蚌壳里的珍珠，偶尔从缝隙中向外投出惊慌失措地一暼，虽然周遭发生的一切他都了然于胸。

这会儿情报人员交头接耳，窃窃私语，或是在碰上他的目光后垂下脑袋，或是向他投来意义复杂的眼神，他们显然在传阅着什么东西，努力压下满含嘲讽又担忧的窃笑。半个小时之后军需处长官终于忍不住了：“出什么事了？”

被他揪住的情报人员面色尴尬，目光闪烁。

“Double-O-Seven又做了什么？”

“先生……”情报人员的神情近乎怜悯，“不是关于詹姆斯邦德，先生……”

Q露出了不解的神情，他接过下属颤巍巍递过来的太阳报，只扫了一眼标题就脸色大变。

 

啊。天啊。

 

被碰倒的椅子发出一声让人难以忍受的巨响。Q支部陡然安静下来，几十双眼睛盯着他，如盯着猎物的秃鹫，等待那瑟瑟发抖地可怜虫做濒死前的祷告。

军需官站在那里，张了张嘴：“这……”他挥了挥报纸，他心里清楚这时候他需要义正言辞的进行否认，并说两句缓解气氛，充满自嘲意味的俏皮话，再不济也得戴上一张“你们不会真的相信这一派胡言把！”的愤怒面具……但是他张了张口，什么话都说不出。

压力之下他头脑运转良好，思路清晰，在几秒之内已经迅速打好了开头几句腹稿，并做出了面对他的发言下属可能会产生的各种反应的预判，并规划好了与预判结果相对应的解决方案，他知道他该怎么说，该怎么做……他没有丝毫紧张的情绪，仿若在冷眼旁观一般……但他就是无法讲话，他发不出音节。

他无法讲话，今天他无处可藏，军需官捏紧了报纸，心上的热度一点点熄灭了。

 

始终是异类。

不论去哪里。

始终想不通。

不论遇着谁。

 

 

*

梅林难得睡到中午才起来，醒了就盯着天花板发呆。前晚他不出意料的失眠了，也难怪他失眠，因为不管闭眼不闭眼，帕丁顿都在他脑海里挥之不去。梅林回味着新年里的那个吻，和年轻人带着果香的唾液和灵巧舌头，径自痴了。上帝保佑，他真可谓是泥足深陷！他回味着熊皮玩偶服下年轻人的细腰，和吹在他脸上的发丝。帕丁顿脖颈肌肤湿滑，他因害怕风太大吹凉而把手附上去，紧紧把年轻人搂进自己的怀里……

Kingsman的战斗指挥官又在床上赖了半个多小时，他拿手机发了几条简讯，才慢条斯理起身刷牙洗脸。等他用完早午餐端着咖啡跨进起居室，哈利哈特已经姿态优雅地端坐在小沙发里像往常一样读报了，这会儿他穿着深红色的丝绸睡袍，湿漉漉的头发服帖地梳向脑后，从他手边的咖啡杯判断，中年绅士在椅子上已经盘踞了有些时候了。梅林张口想要问埃格西，就突然记起埃格西昨天晚上就回母亲和妹妹家去了，得要后天才能回来。若不出什么大事，Kingsman的新年假还是充足的。

但他屁股还未沾上椅子，哈利哈特突然开口：“MI6这次可被整惨了。”

“你说什么？”梅林挑起一边眉毛。

“那孩子看上去是有些毛病，但被白纸黑字这么……主笔有点胆子。”哈利哈特把报纸转过来，用无不同情地语气说：“太阳报的新年爆料对象不是詹姆斯邦德是Q。”

梅林劈手夺过报纸。

新闻大标题【MI6最珍贵资产可能是一场灾难】

副标题【年轻军需官患严重心理障碍：高阶作战指挥官做不到简单对谈】

“……？！”梅林瞪大了榛绿色的眼镜，完全懵了，那神情就好像目睹一颗流弹刚刚在Kingsman的休息室爆炸。哈利哈特还在喋喋不休“真遗憾居然躺枪的不是詹姆斯邦德”，而梅林完全没有在听，他一目三行飞速读到：

 

“年轻的军需官以寡言害羞著称，背后秘密你知道多少？前任M女士的决策性失误……”

“……或许他故作清高的姿态蒙蔽了其他人的眼镜，让人以为他是独孤求败而自惭形秽，因为年轻人除了工作必须之外基本不和下属有任何交流，我引用‘在支部工作五年长官从来没有主动和我打过招呼，他讲话也从来不看我的眼睛。’连内部情报人员都对他除了喜欢喝伯爵茶之外一无所知。这看起来是谨慎的情报人员该有的职业操守，但谁会料到这背后另有隐情？”

“……据知情者透露，军需官从小身患交流障碍，在某些特定的场合下无法讲话，什么样的特定场合？……他在指挥中的表现如何？M是否在之情的情况之下雇佣了Q……笔者可以肯定是，但是为什么呢？看到这里笔者想所有读者都想问为什么吧？”

“虽然关于军需官的资料早就已经被MI6列为最高机密，本着刨根问底的精神笔者走街访巷，在几年前的牛津的确出过一个和上述描述所相符合的学生，相似的高智商所带来不合群与孤僻，在毕业之后就不知所踪……童年创伤，目睹父亲在眼前车祸身亡，被幸存者的内疚所折磨……我们现在讨论的是一颗随时可能会被引爆的炸弹，如果军需官在指挥过程中没有顶住压力发病……”

“MI6对待情报的严谨程度让人堪忧……考虑到几个月前与CIA买卖情报的丑闻……英格兰又一次让人大失所望……笔者不禁要问：精英去了哪里？国家最隐秘的防线由心理障碍患者统领，简直是继詹姆斯邦德成为‘阿斯顿马丁销毁场’的代言人之后的新低级……”

“纳税人的钱所能做的一切用途，M买了一支随时可能导致灾难性暴跌的股。”

“你知道Q有交流障碍吗？”哈利哈特的声音仿佛是从另一个世界传过来的。

梅林把目光从报纸上移开，茫然地瞪着他。他突然意识到哈利哈特原来不知道这件事——在今天之前，Kingsman知晓秘密的大概只有他和亚瑟两个人。

但是说真谁会特意在乎呢？！Q的背景足够干净，这就够了。

然而人类的恶意居然能堕落至此，为搏眼球无所不作，消息是如何泄露出去的不得而知，可以肯定的是M又得气得发疯，内部叛徒的堕落之举……而年轻人……年轻人做了什么竟然能招惹上如此恶意。他多次救双零特工于水火，这一点连Kingsman的人都不敢不尊重。亚瑟还当着M的面打趣过要把Q挖过来顶替梅林，因为前者更年轻更有上升空间。考虑到军需官所要承受的压力和自身的极限，梅林觉得M女士的选人再正确不过了，更是从没想过这居然也能从另一个角度被抹黑。

“说实话，我觉得可信度还挺高的，那孩子讲话从来就没有顺畅过，要么就是不讲话，你记得有次发布会本该他上去发言，后来M突然临时取消了？如果是因为他的病的话，这所有一切都解释的通了。”这大概是哈利哈特人生中第一次处于秘密状况之外，和职责与Q相似的梅林不同，身为外勤的他从来没有对Q寄予过多不必要的关注。

 

“而这还不是笔者想说的全部……令笔者也难以置信的是，像某些异装癖患者，军需官有他自己特殊的爱好……可靠消息透露……军需官多次被目击穿着小熊的玩偶服在街上乱晃。这是如此耸人听闻，你会问证据在哪里？很遗憾为了安全起见我们不被允许刊登任何照片，但想一想……如果你在街上看到一头行走的熊，那可能就是MI6的军需处长官……这是否是一种新的治疗手段，还有待考证。”

 

梅林再也读不下去了。

就在这里，他的猜想的白纸黑字的证据。明明白白的他的心和他的爱情。一个月前他或许还会为得到证据暗自窃喜，但现在……现在他早就知道了！而别人不应该知道！他知道了却依旧耐心维护，如果Q不想讲，那自有他的理由，这叫相互尊重和体谅。

……而如今这种个人隐私的……隐私被制成标本展出任人指点……他心头掠过一丝不甘，就好像是本只属于他的秘密突然被昭告天下，被迫与人共享一般，紧接着就是对太阳报排山倒海的愤怒，就好像他所喜爱的事物被人侮辱了一般！！若被他找到是谁写了这篇垃圾，他得赏这位笔者两大耳刮子，揍得他再也写不出字来：如果Q想要在闲暇时穿小熊服玩，他大可就这么做，有谁可以说三道四？！这更与他的工作能力毫不相关！

狂怒中梅林差点把报纸给捏烂，然而与此同时他发现自己居然感到万分害怕，Q他……老天，Q知道了吗？Q会怎么想？梅林内心五味杂陈，一时间千头万绪。

Q……光头魔法师漫无目的在客厅里团团转了几圈，接着抓起外套就心急火燎地往车库冲去。

 

*

一个多小时之后他倚在军情六处的前台不耐烦地敲手指，不在计划之内的造访不仅需要登记还要挂上V字狗牌，十分钟后他胡乱把出入许可证套上脖子，一面努力无视前台办事员手边的太阳报，那人在遇上他的视线后忙忙澄清：“事情还在查证之中。”这得到了梅林极不友好地怒视：查证？查证什么？大家都疯了吗？

电梯停在支部所在的六楼，梅林心里还盘算着怎么把Q叫出来谈一谈，结果刚跨出电梯就看到一个瘦小的人影抱着胳膊低头朝着电梯冲来。

“Q！”

年轻人猛一个哆嗦抬起头，但在看清是梅林之后他转身就走。

“Q！”梅林内心惶急，这么说军需官已经知道了。他近乎是飞奔追上去想要拉年轻人的手。

年轻人面无表情，皱着眉头躲开了。他一语不发，埋头向前急走。

梅林跟上去抓住了他的胳膊，后者猛烈挣扎起来。支部早就炸了锅。情报界以谨慎著称，更是难得爆发这样大的八卦，若受害者是詹姆斯邦德还好说，只因大家早就习以为常，谁能料到这次的当事人却是军需处长官，后者在众目睽睽之下干站了五分钟却讲不出一句辩白无疑是为该事件火上浇油……

“Q！！”

年轻人垂着脑袋拼命想要掰开梅林的手，如一只被踩住了尾巴的猫。纠缠之间梅林腾出另一只手捏住了年轻人的下巴，强迫军需官抬起头，他近乎是情切地喊出了声：“帕丁顿！看着我！帕丁顿！”

年轻人停下了手中的动作，他瞪大了琥珀般的眼睛，嘴唇动了动，却什么声音都没有发出来，他又做了一次努力，但是没有用。梅林怔怔地盯着他，看他脸上的表情从震惊转化为羞愤，那眼眶里陡然泛起了泪水，他放松了手里的力道，然后年轻人猛地甩开他，退开几步。

梅林的心如断线的风筝猛地向下坠落，他的思绪飘到了他和帕丁顿的第一次见面，两人坐在咖啡厅的沙发里，熊低着头捣弄面前的根啤酒浮冰激凌，把他晾在一边。梅林试图开启话题，但语句因为没有人接茬而尴尬地消失在空气里……过了会儿熊突然结结巴巴给他道歉。梅林瞪大了眼睛：“抱歉什么？”可是那时他无法看到熊真正的表情……无法体会到熊真正的心情……

 

现在他看到了。这让他心疼极了！

 

军需官站在那里，摇摇晃晃，一手叉在腰上，一手捂着嘴。梅林看着他，眉头紧皱。过了会儿军需官吸了口气，放下右手，突然很清晰地说道：“结束了。”

梅林脸色变了：“什……”

年轻人咬了咬嘴唇，他似乎是还想补充一点什么，但他讲不出来，于是他扁扁嘴打消了主意。军需官冲梅林倾了倾身子致意，表情却比哭还难看，接着转身朝电梯——但是梅林的速度比他要更快——指挥官一步上前，张开双臂一把将他扯进怀里。

“你胡扯！！”

“……”年轻人惊慌失措。

“帕丁顿！听我说帕丁顿！”

“……”

“第一次见面时在咖啡馆，我卸下伪装时你就知道是我了。那时你没有走开，为什么？我不想问你为什么，我想你知道答案，但那时你没有躲我，所以现在也不能躲。”

“我不是帕丁顿！”年轻人痛苦地弯下腰，想要挣扎但被梅林死死搂住了。

“不要向我扯谎。”

“你认错人了！”年轻人涨红了脸，“放开我，被人看到……”

“想都不要想。”

梅林的力气比他大得多。光头指挥官一把抄起他，半扛半夹，迈开大长腿几秒内就推开了最近的安全楼梯的门，他放下Q如贯下一只不听话的幼猫。

“……”年轻人抵着墙壁，手指绞在一起。

“好了。”梅林弯下身子凑近他，“现在没人看了。”

“你疯了……”年轻人喃喃，脸上的泪痕还没有干，梅林伸出手指给他抹了，肌肤相触两人同时颤抖起来。梅林高得吓人的鼻尖如鸟嘴一般，军需官心跳陡然加速。

“如果我现在让你走掉，我才是疯了呢。”指挥官柔声说。

军需官手无足措，过了好一会儿才泄气道：“你也看见了，我不能……我不能……我不能……”他连说了三个我不能，后面的话再次消失在空气里，这让年轻人再次露出了绝望的神情。

“帕丁顿小熊。”梅林竖起一根手指摇了摇，“随口负气‘结束了’这样的话是要付出代价的。”

“……”

“看着我。”梅林用一种不容置疑的口气说。

年轻人抬起眼睛，目光闪烁。

“答卷已经发下，现在再要把它列为一个选项，已经晚了。”

军需官还要再说什么，梅林就侧过脑袋吻住了他。

仿佛是被磁力所吸引，并没有过多犹豫，年轻男人就做出了回应。他闭上眼睛，所有的痛苦都转化为了绝望的热切，他吻着梅林就好像害怕下一秒梅林就会离他而去一般，就好像所有人都离他而去，他只有梅林一般。后者更是下定决心不给他任何喘息的机会。没有小熊服，没有绑在眼睛上的领带，他的眼镜好端端架在鼻梁上，没有掉到过山车的深渊里去。梅林看着军需官近在咫尺颤动的长睫毛，想着他为这一刻等了有一个世纪般漫长的时间，如果再给他一次选择，他依然愿意等一个世纪。

这是一个近乎令人窒息的长吻。

“你能。”在停下来让年轻人换气期间，梅林笃定地强调，如在重复一句咒语，他榛绿色的眼睛如幽暗的森林，“你行。你当然可以。”

当两人终于分开，Q软软地靠在墙上，用一种前所未有的目光凝视着他，眼神潮湿而温暖，充满了眷恋。

“如果下次你再负气，代价可就不会这么简单了。”梅林板起脸油滑地说，温柔的绅士形象在这种情形下是行不通的，他决定将老流氓的角色扮演到底。

军需官垂下眼睛笑了，然后他直起身子环住了梅林的腰，后者立刻再次拥住了他。

一个吻不能修理好所有的事情，这里需要一些别的决心。

好一会儿年轻人才开口：“我该怎么办，魔法师？”

 

 

*

他的父亲死于车祸意外，坐在副驾驶年幼的他堪堪避过了最猛烈的撞击，夹在安全气囊和座椅之间，眼看着父亲在救援到达之前断气。本身就是一个寡言的孩子，这下更是有一个月处于惊吓和噩梦之中无法组织起任何语言，对此母亲亦没有逼他，也没有强迫他进行治疗。她是个温柔却命薄的女人，很快就在悲伤中殒命。父母双亡，给他留下了一小笔财产，监护权被转交到了姨妈的手上。姨妈有两个女儿，他和她们相处的并不融洽。他从没有从巨大的打击中走出来，相反逐渐失去了与同龄人交流的兴趣，中学毕业之后他坚持搬出来一个人独居，姨妈两周来探访他一次，打扫打扫他的房间，一直持续到他进入大学，但他们的交流从未超出“生活费够不够”的范畴。

他去学校听课，下课就回家，从来不参见任何课外活动。Q早早就意识到电脑是他最好的伙伴，从那时起，他就已经懂得从网络上得到快乐了。老师对此无可奈何，他们同情他的遭遇，而早在幼年时期他就显示出了超高的智商，GCSE和ALEVEL一路拿A，如同所有寡言孤高的怪才，升学时他被推荐去牛津。在提交了完美的各科答卷之后，面试以问答形式展开。他的回答并非无懈可击，相反他需要很长时间来组织语言，但牛津最后还是要了他。

幸运的是他没有什么特别难堪的被群嘲的屈辱经历，他的同龄人以近乎怜悯的态度对他敬而远之，一是因为他乃双专业却轻松保持完美GPA的奇才，更是因为传言所有试图找茬的笨蛋都遭到了不明黑客的攻击，他们的电脑在课上突然发出奇怪的声音并闪过令人羞愤的画面，在控制权被剥夺之后最终走上自毁道路。牺牲两千英镑去挑战一个就算证明了也毫无用处的传言并不是一项能回本的买卖，两千英镑可以抵普通学生一个学期去酒吧的花费了，大学期间多姿多彩的事情有的是，为何非要去为难一个不想好起来的交流障碍患者？如果Q想一个人呆着，那他就一个人呆着吧。

他的教授在做过尝试之后也放弃了。也曾有小组想要让他当心理学案例被研究，但被少年人严词拒绝了。年轻人孤零零走过四分之一的人生，从没有将该障碍视为非治疗不可的大问题，他的确思考过日后的出路，但在当上老Q博士的实习生之后这问题也就迎刃而解了。

他告诉M女士，那个被所有人称为“妈妈”的女人，没有必要向下属提起他的病，‘永保隐秘’是情报局上下贯彻的格言，每个人都有一些不为人知的小秘密，这不足为奇。M女士尊重了他的决定，在她死后，加雷斯马洛里让他去看队里的医生。

他答应着，却丝毫不打算交付真心。

“你得放下戒备，Q。你要是不让我进入你的内心，我什么都做不了。”鲁伯特医生用笔敲了敲桌子。

这在Q看来很愚蠢，他为何要让鲁伯特医生了解他的内心？三个月过去了，治疗毫无进展，他没什么好说的。在黑进MI6的资料库阅读完邦德的所有资料后，他发现鲁伯特医生是三位给邦德下批‘该人员不适合外勤’中的一位。于是在和邦德渡过艰难的磨合期之后，鲁伯特医生成功上了他的黑名单。而那时，他和詹姆斯邦德的关系已经相处得相当融洽了。作为MI6的另一局外人，假以时日，他和邦德能成为生死之交。

Q一直认为，至少马洛里也是这么相信的，只要他能指挥，就不存在什么障碍，其他问题也就听之任之。在指挥上马洛里找不出另一个比Q更有条理的人，这或许是Q早早面见了死亡的缘故，他的冷静令人害怕。事实上，在指挥时他的确从来没有遇上任何障碍，就好像早逝的双亲总会庇护他一般，这让他爆发出前所未有的潜力，于是他宁可自己下地狱，也要让邦德安全回来。

除此之外Q一点都不在乎，他对现实里的人提不起丝毫兴趣，既然没有兴趣那就没有浪费时间的必要。十年的积累已经让他在网络上过起了完全不同的人生。他妙语连珠，思维敏捷，侃侃而谈，指点江山，拥有一大批和他志趣相投的密友，他们从没搞清过他到底是谁，做什么工作，但那些都不重要。他们在论坛上打得热火朝天，过节时他会给他们寄他最喜欢的Marmalade当礼物，他也收到各种回赠——寄到他预先设置好的假地址上去。在谨慎上，他到底是一名训练有素的间谍。

 

他从来没有把社交障碍放在心上，直到遇上梅林。那个ID叫[魔法师的权杖]的人，用3D打印的Marmalade来糊弄他，这让他乐不可支。棋逢对手，于是他最后还是按耐不住好奇穿上小熊服，心情忐忑地去见网友，当发现自己一直以来调情的对象就是隔壁的战斗指挥官，想要抽身已经晚了。

 

人生以来Q头一次急迫想要在现实里和别人交流，想要好起来。

 

*

军需官有自己的一套节奏，如果不是太阳报搞砸了他的节奏的话。

现在他和梅林站在六楼休息室的落地镜前——他们看上去就像是一个模子里刻出来的。戴着款式相似的眼镜，Q穿着新版V领毛衣，胸前有条拉链，这衣服每个后勤人员都有一套，但除了Q和梅林以外基本没有人会整天穿着，而梅林是几年前的旧版，手肘和肩膀都缝着老气的方块装饰。

“你看到了什么？”梅林的手放在Q的肩上，他比Q高出至少一个头。

军需官脸一红。

“我看到了一头可爱的小熊。他有勇气面对困难，并寻找解决方案。他让我钦佩并爱慕，哈利哈特那天说的那个词叫什么？”梅林顿了顿，自嘲道，“啊，神魂颠倒。”

军需官笑了，他伸手上去握了握梅林的。

“如果有人要拿小熊的勇气开玩笑，我保证，以我的指挥风格得打击得他这辈子再也不敢乱说话。你看过‘颠倒乾坤’（Trading Places）吗？”

出乎他的意料，Q点点头。

“‘尼基塔’（Nikita）？”

军需官又点点头。

“‘漂亮女人’（Pretty Woman）？”

军需官再次给出了肯定的答复。

梅林乐了，他榛绿色的眼睛闪闪发光：“有什么你没看过的吗？”

“……我……我宅。所以休息日总会随便看……看电影。”

“你真总是充满惊喜。那你懂我想要说什么了吧。”这就是他和Q，相似到不需要多说什么就能理解对方的想法。

“像‘窈窕淑女’（My Fair Lady）里那样？”军需官眨眨眼。

“没错，就像‘窈窕淑女’里那样。”梅林赞许地点点头，“交流障碍可以被治愈，只要方法得当。何况你不是完全的交流障碍患者。在我花了那么多时间研究这方面资料之后我现在可以说已经比一般人懂的要多。”梅林笃定地说，“如果你准备好改变和学习，你可以脱胎换骨。（If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform.）”这句话是哈利哈特的金句，梅林灵光一现，毫不犹豫决定拿来借用，谁让哈利哈特之前嘲笑他网恋的？

“希金斯教授和特里特尔小姐最后在一起了，梅林先生。”Q觉得有必要提醒他。

指挥官露出狡黠地笑容：“所以我说这个结局再适合不过了。”

“梅林先……”

“老师，Q。”梅林捏了捏他的肩胛骨。

“……梅林老师。”Q咧嘴道。

“感兴趣吗？”

“如果对象是你，我怎么会拒绝。”

“很好。”梅林愉快地说，他扶了扶眼镜，“现在我们去和马洛里谈谈你的集训。我猜他现在正满世界找你。”

 

是时候蜕下熊皮了帕丁顿。

蝉蛹化蝶，他会从跌倒的地方爬起来，那些嘲笑他的人，他将打落他们的牙齿并让他们咽下。他不再害怕，不再犹豫，也不再彷徨，因为伟大的大魔法师梅林就站在他的身边。

 


End file.
